The Thirst for my Blood and Body
by x- L e i l a -x
Summary: They hated each other but hate is a passionate emotion and it delved into love. Love that became intamate and lead to complications, but what happens when the prisoner who loved Alec ran to save a part of him. SM Owns. ALECxOC
1. Preface

Preface

The sun was setting and I had to be quick, because If night dawn it would be over, _they _would be over and I may not have known about them long I would not be the cause of death. Even If I have to run from family and my love.

The tears burned my cheek, I was leaving the love of my life to save _them. _I couldn't believe my stupidity, He loved me and I had to watch the pain seeth his face when I said those words, maybe one day I would see him again, maybe one day we would reunite, If I lived through this.

I knew there was only one place to go, one place that could _almost _guarantee me life. Yet that meant I betrayed them. I deceived them. I left his world in crumbles, seeing his face, as If tears would fall but physically couldn't.

He just doesn't understand, I can't do that. I won't. I am not a monster so I must leave my heart back in Volterra...


	2. 1 Volterra

Chapter 1 - Volterra City.

Volterra, it's beautiful, not like the bustling city of New York, where the streets are lined with loud, harebrained occupants. It upsets me to know that, I'll only be here until the end of the month. That this calm, peaceful serenity will wash away as soon as I board the plane back home. I love the city and the people –not that I can understand what they say- that live here. Mum and Dad are ungrateful of the beauty that confines these city walls. The way the buildings rise, sharpening sunlight and blocking it from alleyways. The way the small shutters of windows are painted brightly against the cinnamon coloured walls. The way the large fountain acquires the space in the middle of the gracious city. Volterra in all its beauty also paints a picture of danger in my overly imaginative mind. The place gave of a chill of demise. The beauty is not enough to eliminate my paranoia.

"Ashley, stop daydreaming and unpack!" my father's hoarse voice pulled me from my wandering reverie.

I looked up at his scornful expression, demanding my attention "Sorry, dad."

I stood, my body wavering in the immense heat. I walked to my impatient father.

–Sigh-

"Go upstairs and start unpacking your suitcase" he ordered, suffering from jet-lag, not that had any effect on his forever grumpy mood.

I hauled my suitcase upstairs, the heat makes everything twice as hard. I pulled it to the second floor of our holiday villa. My room for the month is a drastic yellow colour with paintings of yellow and orange sunsets, isn't yellow supposed to drive you insane? I know it will, the sheets are purple and yellow stripes. Whoever designed this was clearly just out of the asylum. I sighed internally, burning the image of this hideous room in my mind.

I strolled over to a green framed mirror, looking at myself. Looking at the long waist length light brown hair that framed abnormally pale skin, which held blue eyes. I am always told I am beautiful, but like every other teenage girl since the dawn of time, I complain about my appearance.

I ran over to the closet pulling out my brown plaid shorts and plain white t-shirt. 'I need to get out, I need to explore' I thought as I stumbled downstairs still hauling up my shorts.

"Dad!" I yelled, standing statuesque in the quaint living room. I heard padding as my father waddled his way through.

He had a suspicious look in his eye, inspecting my outfit. "Yeah?"

"Can I go out?" I asked even though I'm positive the answer will be no...

"Of course but don't be long, It's half twelve at night, already."

My smile became exuberant, but what I didn't understand is why it was so hot this late. Who cares, I get to break the chains that glue me to this tiny villa. I yanked on some brown suede boots and threw my body through the door, dashing like a convict from a jail.

* * * * *

I lay in my bed, still tired out from the walk I had taken last night. Feeling my eyes burn. Feeling my aching bones screech in pain, when I move the slightest. Outside the sun is concealed below the horizon. It's around four in the morning, I think? I risked my aching bones for a glance at the clock, 02:12. Or not around four. I rolled out of the bed, onto the floor. "ouch."

I slugged into the bathroom groggily, blasting the shower full power. I dried my hair, letting it fall to my waist. I pulled on a pair of frayed jean-shorts and a light blue t-shirt. I'll admit I looked really pretty but unfortunately no one would be awake to see. I tiptoed downstairs. At the bottom I took slow steps towards the door, one at a time until I reached it. I opened the door. The light breeze smacking me.

The path to the city square is narrow and bleak. The trees stare down at you, angrily. Watching and plotting how to eliminate you, as I've said I have a active imagination. I must carry a crazy gene from my mother, who I believe is mentally unstable.

I had been in a constant daydream, that I hadn't noticed I was now at the main fountain in front of the clock tour. I bore my eyes into the clock face, wishing time to pass.

"...Oh! This is so exciting..." "...Are you sure, this is right? I don't feel good about this..." "...I'm tired, thank _you _for making me get out of bed..." "That girls eyes are _purple_!..." "...Wow, a secret castle!..."

I turned to the blatant chatter to see a crowd of nearly a hundred people. I stood stunned, not noticing a blonde female approaching me. She had long blonde hair, and abnormally pale skin, paler than mine. Though the weirdest feature about her is her burgundy purple eyes, It's like the colour you get when you cover red with a thin blue. Her outfit was black and borderline sluttish but she pulls it off well.

"Would you care to accompany the tour, sweetie?" she had a honey sounding voice, something about her made me cringe inside. My instincts told me to run away screaming, but I've always been a curious teenager.

"Uh-y-yes" I stuttered gazing at her unusual eyes. She motioned for me to follow, and I reluctantly did, feeling the unease cripple me.

* * * * *

I joined on the back of the tour, still feeling uneasy about the situation. The woman led us through an alley and down stairs; everyone began to seem confused as she guided us through a sewer door and then a locked door. We stepped out into a large hallway. It was dark and sort of eerie. If I didn't want to act on my instincts before, I sure as hell wanted to now. The 'tour guide' 's stance was almost threatening as she glided towards a large steel metal door. There were low murmurs, coming from the tourists, they began to panic no longer believing what the beautiful blonde had promised them. The doors looked to weigh tons but the petite blonde merely pulled them open...

**I know it's short, but the other chapters will be longer.**

**Cliff-hanger! Don't you love me? hehe. Come on you know you do! **

**Please Review **

**Love Leila'xx**


	3. 2 Red Eyes

Chapter 2 – Red eyes.

_SLAM!_

The metal doors were closed behind us. Panic consumed me. I watched as the others cowered at what was afore us; nearly forty pale faces.

Right in front of us were three men, they were clothed in black cloaks, their skin a papery looking texture, their eyes red with a milky film. The eyes entranced me with fear and curiosity. Beside them were two women, cloaked in white. I was stricken by the layers of eyes that stared back at us, they where cloaked in black shades, the colour seemed to descend the further back you looked.

The one who looked dominant was upfront; he had long black hair and his skin as white as snow. Beside him were two men, one with long brown, wavy hair and another with shoulder length white hair but all with the same red eyes. Their eyes glistened with a look of hunger, the white haired one's lips twitched with obvious hate.

"Welcome guests!" The one in front cried.

That's when the screams broke my train of thought; I turned quickly to see many in a pool of blood, maybe ten. The cloaked figures graciously lunged towards us, singling us off like prey. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I could only stay rooted to my spot, hearing the screams, pleads, snaps and cracks coming from the others. The hooded figures were fast and lapped at the spilled blood, sickening me, ther blood seemed to be the only thing slowing them down. Sudden realisation struck, they were... _vampires_. But vampires don't exist. Vampires are mythical, like the ones in books and over-budgeted films. It felt as if I would wake-up in my bed at home, to find my overly imaginative mind conjuring horrific dreams. My eyes widened in horror as the man in front of me gave of a loud snap. A small female, with blonde hair sucking at his neck, she looked like a Botticelli angel, such an angel could never be imagined as such a monster but the screams from the man proved me wrong.

I heard sobs come from my left, a small girl with olive skin and black braided hair. She looked about two year old, she stood afore her dead parents, sobbing, not fully understanding what was going on. My body acted before my mind, I found myself subconsciously sprinting to the child. I grabbed the girl in my arms backing into a corner watching as the others were massacred. She whimpered and I sat down, rocking her back and forward, knowing that death would soon come for us both. She cried into me and I panicked as the tourists numbers had nearly gone. I shouldn't have left the villa, I'm going to die and my parents will never know what happened to me, I never got the chance to say goodbye.

I remembered that as a child, nursery rhythms my mother sang soothed me so I began whispering to the girl "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Ashley's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, Ashley's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turn brass, Ashley's gonna buy you..."

I was cut off, being dragged up from the ground by cold hands, I was floating being held by a male. A pale vampire with brown choppy hair, bore his eyes into mine. I couldn't help but stare back at the ruby red that was his irises; the colour was almost comic, esurient and obscene. The red paralysed me, I could no longer see. I was blind.

I felt cool breath brush my face, it smelt like green apples, honey, lavender...every possible beautiful smell. I felt lips fall down to the base of my throat and the vampire breathe in my sent-

"Alec, not her!" a bell voice sounded, superior.

The lips withdrew, sighing. I was dropped back to the floor. I sat and drew my legs under my chin, shaking, _vampires! _A vampire nearly killed me, and now they are taunting me, giving me more time to live. My sight slowly came back and I squinted at the sudden light. I quivered and whimpered. All the people lay in a pool of blood, all that was left was the little girl and I, who I suddenly pulled to me as she sobbed. I 'shhhhh'd' her and gradually felt myself become more scared, knowing that I would soon die.

The man with long black hair approached me, a look of wisdom and a need of knowledge on his face. "Take my hand child"

I watched his hand as it lowered to me. The white sharp claw like fingers opening from his palm. If I don't take his hand he will surely kill me, will he not? I looked at his hand before slowly and reluctantly taking his hand with my own. He gasped and some clocked figures stepped forward in panic. His eyes widened and he looked like he discovered a big secret.

"What an intriguing mind you withhold, my darling" he seemed proud of himself.

What did he mean '_intriguing mind'_ ? does he mean he knows my thoughts? No, not possible, but I didn't think vampires were possible either, I gu-

"Ah... so you know what we are. That causes a situation and there is only one way to eliminate that situation...death" The white-blonde haired vampire grinned maliciously.

"Caius my brother, do not threat the young one..." the dominant vampire scolded. "I am Aro, this is Marcus and Caius, my child. I would like to offer you a proposition" he gestured to the men at his side, still holding my hand.

I turned at the sound of a growl, coming from the same one who nearly killed me. A shiver ran down my spine, but not unnoticed as the male with the choppy brown hair smiled smugly.

"Do not fear, my child, no one shall harm you" Aro said.

No one will hurt me? I'm, surrounded by _vampires_ and no one will hurt me?

"As I said I am going to offer you a proposition, to join us" Aro smiled greatly.

They want me to be one of them after what I just witnessed. I just saw nearly a hundred people massacred by these monsters, and he wants me to be one of them. I heard angry hisses come from all the pal faced monsters in the room at his offer.

"What if I don't take your offer" I asked timidly, I was even surprised I had spoken. His papery face frowned and I knew the word he would speak.

"I'm afraid, death is the other option"

I withdrew my hand from his strong grip. I felt my eyes sting, I would never see my parents a gain either way, I would either be dead or it would be too dangerous to see them again, in chance that I'd kill them. But what will become of the small child next to me, I may not know her name but I'd surely be able to negotiate her safety if I become one of them.

"I'll become one of you..." I whispered and looked up at Aro's greatly light face "On one condition"

He nodded still grinning ear to ear. "Of course, do elaborate"

I took a deep breath "You will release the child, she is under three so she will never remember this, I want you to take her to an orphanage or something"

He nodded. "Felix do take the child to the Luce del sole orphanage"

I watched as a large vampire, who looked like a body builder walk forward and took the girls hand in his, he shot me a sympathetic smile.

I gulped. Caius snarled angrily his eyes full of lust to kill me. "Aro! I do not believe this is a good idea"

Aro sighed "Dear brother, I haven't seen a human so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Bella Swan didn't hold as much prospect. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" He stepped forward.

"Wait!" I panted, eyes wide in fear for becoming a monster "First I want to know why you want me?"

He smiled "You mind is like a puzzle, it's different from other humans, you have some sort of aura about you that makes me think your power will be grand"

"p-p-p-power?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I can read every thought you have ever had by touching your hand..." I cringed knowing when he helped me up he must have learned everything about me "Marcus can feel the relationship between people, Jane can inflict pain with just her mind, Alec can stop all ones senses..." he gestured to the same vampire who came close to draining my blood. I cringed away from him, so that is how I lost my sight, but the monster instead of taking away all my senses wanted me to hear, feel and smell him kill me.

"So t-that is h-ho-how I lost m-m-m-my sight?" I stuttered uncontrollably from fear.

Aro nodded and stepped forward again to change me, I wasn't sure how a human was changed into a vampire but I no longer had a choice I made a deal. I closed my eyes and felt his hand reach my face as he lowered down to my neck, I felt his lips part and the tip of his teeth touch my neck.

"Aro" a soft voice interrupted.

His lips withdrew "Yes dearest Sulpicia?"

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful vampire who was Sulpicia, she was one that was cloaked in white, her eyes a milk red also and her skin pure white but almost translucent. She had fair-hair that was pulled back into a long braid that reached the back of her knees. Her smile was bright and spread widely.

"Don't the child is young, give her a year or so" she spoke in a motherly tone.

Aro nodded "A year will is adequate enough"

I exhaled, I hadn't noticed I had held my breath. A year? They are giving me a year of human life?

"Come here, sweet darling child" Sulpicia motioned. I stepped forward at complete ease, somehow I felt safe around this vampire, maybe because she reminded me of my mother, maybe because she was cloaked in white not the terrifying black, maybe because this female's smile was great and kind not smug or greedy. I bow my head at her which she motioned up with the tip of her finger, her finger was cold and hard-like marble.

"I deserve no such honour, youngling." She pulled of her white cloak and I noticed she wore a white and gold dress that had a golden strip under the bust. She drew the cloak around my shoulders.

"Chelsea will you please direct-" she motioned for my name.

"Ashley" I didn't stutter my voice was calm, confident, I felt safe around her.

"Would you please show Ashley to her living quarters" she kissed my cheek and floated next to Aro. I noticed another woman in white next to Caius, she looked much like Sulpicia but bitter and her hair a lighter shade.

A small vampire with short red hair glided to me, it must have been Chelsea as she pulled me out the steel doors, I remembered what happened last time I walk through these.

* * *

Please Review, what'd 'a think???


	4. 3 Dark Hallways

Chapter 3 – Dark Hallways Words: 1,669

The hallway still seemed eerie, I felt chills shudder through me.

Chelsea sighed at my slow human pace, urging me to speed up.

The walls were tall and mounted with large paintings, beautiful paintings that were meters upon meters long. They were vast and detailed. There were oil paintings, tempera, watercolours. I stopped when I saw one of the most immaculate pieces of artwork I have ever laid eyes on, it was of a garden, full of lights, angels, flowers, It was magnificent, around three meters wide and nine tall. Chelsea noticed me eyeing the painting and glided next to me, I jumped when her ringing voice sang "It's beautiful, I take it you like. It's called: Garden of lite" (A/N I made it up, btw, hence the crap name)

"Like? No, I love it" I whispered more to myself.

She grinned and mumbled to herself "Whatever you shall desire, m'dear."

I was confused but let it pass, remembering I was in the presence of a vampire. I was in an underground castle full of vampires, one could kill me never mind all. I looked over at Chelsea, her eyes were a glazing red but didn't withhold the milky film that Aro, Caius and Marcus had. Her skin was white but not the translucent type the three main vampires had. It only seemed that Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia and the other white cloaked vampire had the milk film eyes and that powdery, translucent paper like skin. I looked down noticing I was still wearing Sulpicia's white cloak, it was beautiful and when you looked closely at it, you could see gold woven through it. Chelsea took me through a large oak door, carved with swirls and patterns. She flung the door open with care, smiling greatly at me and gesturing me in. I walked in and gasped. The room was beautiful furnished with dark oak, a canopy bed with ice blue silk, the walls were ice blue and the floor oak. It was stunning, framed with small paintings of different scenarios. The bed was layered in silk and cushions. Compared to the Villa, this was beautiful; no yellow, purple, green or tiny bed, this bed looked fit to hold ten people.

"Hehe, Love it don't you" Chelsea giggled.

I turned grinning; I nodded and ran to the bed, flopping down onto it. "It's magnificent"

"Great, Heidi shall be along in an hour, the bathroom is just through that door, you are to be washed and Heidi will supply clothing" She smiled greatly before gliding out my room, _my room._

I walked through the smaller door, to see a large bathroom, it was ice blue and white tiles covering every flat surface, a large bathtub that looked almost like a pool in the middle which descended into the floor, there was a small fountain in the middle of a cherub pouring water, large mirrors that lined the walls and long chiffon sheets that wrapped from the ceiling around the bath. I could only 'wow' at it.

* * * * *

The door burst open to reveal a tall blonde, the same blonde who directed the... 'tour'. Her eyes were now red and I guessed that the reason they were a burgundy purple before was because of blue contacts. I only wished that I could go back in time, not leave the villa, I could be with my parents who must be worried sick by now. What would they do? How will my mother cope? She wouldn't, my mother being my mother would go into a spiralling depression, especially after just losing Grandpa.

"Quit daydreaming! We have work to do" Heidi scolded. I looked up to see humour in her eyes "petty human" she mumbled to herself.

She drew me to her, stripping me to my underwear. I felt nervous, exposed but didn't dare argue. Her eyes took in my shape as she looked like she was calculating equations. "Hmmm... aha!" she exclaimed.

She flew out the door to come back in seconds later, holding red silk. She grinned and slung the silk over me as I held up my arms. I looked down seeing a waterfall of crimson silk, it clung to my body and showed all my curves. The silk caped over the floor beneath me and had straps that covered my shoulders.(A/N All pics on profile)

"Ta-da!" she smiled clasping her hands. "What a beautiful dress!"

Dress? She regards this as a dress? I regard it as a nightgown with the silky smoothness that I have to pry from my skin. I never noticed she pulled me to an old oak chair with white beads lining the arm rest. She began fluffing my hair, it was naturally curly from the middle down but she seemed to be adding volume to the top. She bent over and lined my lips with red lipstick and layered my eyes with mushy-goo otherwise known as mascara. I didn't understand why she was dressing me up, must be her favourite pastime. It only took her a few minutes to get me ready.

"The red really makes your blue eyes pop..." she sighed "...I used to have blue eyes, they were bright, but I lost them when I became what I am" she mused, then I realised she was no longer talking to me but herself.

I tried to lighten the mood, don't know why, I was talking to a vampire not a friend "So do you have any powers?"

She giggled "Nothing special, just basic vampire stuff and I have a power to make people trust me, that is why even though you didn't feel like you wanted to come on the 'tour' you came because I made you trust me, I'm known as a fisher because of my power, I 'fish' for the food"

My eyes widened and I felt as though I had been conned. I had never had the choice to come really, she had tricked me. I went with my wall of will-power dismantled. I had been forced against my own instincts, my own will. I felt a few tears cascade down my cheek. I hadn't came because of curiosity, I came because the _monster _wanted me to. I would never see my parents, granny Deirdre, Auntie Jenna, Uncle Sam, I'd never see my friends again, hell it upset me to know I'd never see my enemies again. I was alone, guarded like a fugitive by vampires, freakin' _vampires_ and I was treated like food, I was regarded as dinner!

Heidi sighed "Foolish girl, your mascara is running, please stop crying your making me feel bad"

I'm making her feel bad? What have I done, cry? Maybe she isn't heartless, no! No, all vampires are heartless, soulless monsters. What am I saying, Sulpicia isn't, Aro doesn't seem to be, Heidi and Chelsea don't seem heartless. But Alec does. I shuddered uncontrollably for a second, just at the thought of his name.

"Why are you crying?" she looked worried.

"Why? You are asking _why? _I have just accepted to become a vampire to save a little girl I don't know, I am never going to see the people I care about again, I am in a castle filled with vampires and there is no way out alive" I was shocked my voice didn't falter.

She looked sad and distant "I'm sorry, but trust me it will get better"

Get better. It isn't going to get better. Never, I will forever be a monstrous beast. I will be wrapped in white marble skin, forever dammed to have red eyes. I will forever be a creature of hell. I could run, no I can't. What a stupid Idea. Maybe there could be some negotiation.

I looked around to see Heidi had left.

If I'm going to live here, I'm going to have to know my way around, right? Okay, so I am a curious person.

I stepped out the door, trailing red silk behind me. I stepped into the corridor, and turned to my right. Seeing the mounts of paintings hanging from the wall, I came across a staircase. The stairs were marble and had a red thin carpet that travelled up. I tip-toed upstairs, smiling at my sneakiness. I stopped as I breached a dark hallway. At the end was one door, one door alone in the hallway. It was tall and curved, but dark and mysterious. I walked forward, and met the door. I slowly bent my hand down and let my fingers graze the handle. I began to turn it but before I could I was thrown into a wall.

I felt my head bang, but knew no blood was spilled, thankfully, being in a confined area with vampires and bleeding isn't a good mix. My heart raced and I tried to build a scream but couldn't. A figure stood staring down at me, I couldn't see the figure's face but his voice was like rough silky velvet.

"What are you doing, _girl!" _He demanded and I cowered against the wall.

I felt the fear course my veins, the coldness of the situation paralyse me.

"I-I'm s-o-sorry!" I whispered, knowing he could hear.

"What were you doing_ here_?" He growled kneeling and bending to my face. It was Alec, which made everything twice as terrifying. His face looked paler in the darkness, his crimson eyes burned mine. His face resembling hate. "Answer!"

"P-please! I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!" I whimpered and drew back as his face came closer.

"You pathetic human! Get up!" he bellowed and I rose to my feet, still cowering. My legs felt like jelly but not in a good way. "Leave!" he ordered and I didn't dare disobey.

I ran down the hallway, passing the watchful eyes of the paintings.

* * *

What'dya think? Alec is a bitch, eh? I was thinking about dropping a piano on his head, but to melodramatic right? Please update! ;) xx

Leila'xx


	5. 4 365 Days

Okay so she has, 365 days. I'm going to do a day or a few every chapter. I ain't saying there are going to be 365 chapters :O No! But I do like the sound of it :)

This is going to be the night Alec went ape and when she wakes in the morning and that day 'Kay!

Chapter 4 – 365 Days.

I ran through the hallway, feeling fear lunge at me. I was scared, paranoid but I had those rights due to the situation. Alec was by far the most ghastly monster, part of me wished he would have just killed me, but no, I'm seventeen, I deserve life. Not that being change into one of _them _was life, it was merely a longer death sentence.

Knowing in precisely 365 days I'd become a monster, a vicious blood-sucking beast. I'd kill innocents just like I witnessed _them _do. I'd be cold and mysterious. As the saying went: curiosity killed the cat although it should be more like: Curiosity got Ashley messed up with leeches and will now become one of them or the situation will result in death.

Death? Either way I'd be dead, dead as in no life at all, I'd be gone or dead as no beating heart, no soul, feeling no love, feeling nothing but the lust for human blood but I'd still move, speak and do most things I can now.

I ran into my room, crying. I slammed the door and leaned the large ornate chair against it, I knew that it wouldn't stop one of them, but it made me feel safer. I walked to the bathroom and washed the make-up of my face.

All I wanted right now was to run home to mum and dad. All I wanted was to escape from here. Yet there is no possible way of getting out as a human. I could try run, I _will _try. I just cannot let Aro touch me till then but this is Aro and by what I've learned, he enjoys skin to skin contact, he sucks the thoughts from others minds.

Living here I shall have no; privacy, family, company that is human and I shall never feel the sun's warmth suppress me. They wouldn't risk letting me outside and when I was turned, I would surely burn in the sun.

I would live but, living like that is depressing. I don't know what my problem is, I hate the sun, I hate day, yet being stolen from me I want nothing other than what I can't have. I glanced at myself again before turning and walking to the bed.

There was white silk laid on the bed and white ebony paper, I looked at the expensive paper and on it was an old English scrawl.

_Ashley,_

_I heard you cry, sweet darling. Do not threat, Alec shall not hurt you. Sleep well my child._

_Love Sulpicia. _

I smiled at the note, Sulpicia did not seem like a vampire but a kind-hearted woman. I felt at ease with this kind stranger and she was the only one I will dare talk to, unless spoken to.

I looked at the white silk it was a cloak, like Sulpicia's but was made of silk. She must have thought silk would be more soothing to a human. I lifted it to see under it was a royal blue nightgown. It was long and had spaghetti straps. All the clothes they gave me were elegant. They were beautiful and old fashioned, but I liked old fashioned, I have never understood what happen to fashion. All the horrendous outfits which consist of leggings, heels, belly tops and hoop earrings, I shuddered at the thought. I pulled of the red silk to be replaced with the royal blue, I hung the white cloak from a ornate oak hat stand. I glanced at the door and realised the chair was gone so I walked over to the desk and trailed it back to the door, It's new rightful place.

I lay down on the ice blue sheets, not bothering to cover myself. What was the point, maybe I'd get hypothermia and they'd take me to a hospital where I could make my daring escape, Oh, why the hell think about it, it would never happen. I curled into a ball, the silk was cold against my skin, and I like the cold so it fit well. I sighed and tried helplessly to fall asleep.

1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3 sheep, 4 sheep, 5 sheep, 6 - oh who the hell am I kidding, I'll never get to sleep counting stupid assed sheep!

I grunted and stepped of the bed and began pacing in the room, until I lay back down on the bed. Unable to close my eyes in fear of seeing the memory of all those people being massacred.

* * * * *

I lay awake the whole night unable to sleep, who can blame me for not being able to sleep in a hidden palace inhabited by leeches. I looked around for a clock but alas there was none, well why would the need a clock when they have no need for time. I kept thinking about mum and dad. If only I could talk to them once, say goodbye, even just a phone call or-

MY PHONE! My Mobiley.

I lunged up and ran franticly to the drawer were my clothes were. There sat my jean shorts I had worn, In my mind were a chorus of 'Hallelujah' 's that sung, I was half expecting a spot of light to shine down upon them. I lifted them up smiling. I dug my hand into them, feeling nothing, I frowned.

"The pockets must be deep" I whispered reassuringly to myself as I dug into them again.

Someone chuckled behind me.

"You don't think we are _that_ stupid do you?" a tall man who was muscly and had dark hair asked.

**(A/N I'm having the Volturi's physical description on the movie not the book, hence the blonde Jane ect.)**

I sighed and watched him finger my mobile. He was spinning it on the tip of his finger like the basketball players do.

"Who are you?" I asked, I remembered him taking away the little girl to the orphanage but I don't remember his name.

Instead of answering he faked gasped "I am hurt, you don't remember my name"

"Oh shut the hell up, Felix! Who would want to remember _you_" A smaller male vampire came into the room, smiling at me. He smacked Felix on the head and I couldn't help but laugh.

Felix laughed too but then glared at him "Don't embarrass me in front of the human, Demitri"

"You seem to be doing that yourself, Felix" Demitri said.

This made me giggle harder as I flopped on the bed amused with them. I watched them silently argue with each other until they turned to me, realising I was sat cross legged and rested my head in my hands, smiling.

"Oh" Demitri said, noticing my presence after their argument.

I laughed "Hello" I added timidly.

"Hi" they both said.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo" I said dragging the word, awkwardly.

"Yeah, so" Felix said crumbling my mobile in his fist.

"Nooooooooo! Not Mobiley!" I screamed.

They both laughed "Mobiley?" Demitri chuckled.

I sighed, who thought it was possible to make a complete and utter fool of yourself in the presence of vampires.

My poor Mobiley was destroyed, even though I sometimes didn't see the point in modern equipment, I always come attached to inanimate objects once I name the, yes I am strange.

I sighed louder realising losing my phone was nothing compared to the situation I'm in now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Demitri cleared his throat "To inform you that Hei- Oh! Here she is"

I glanced up to see a pretty pissed looking Heidi. "Out!" she ordered.

The men slumped out.

Heidi exhaled happily "Boys" she muttered.

She walked over to me grinning. "Okay, what is your favourite colours, Ashley? Pick several"

I thought about it "Grey, blue, red and green"

She frowned "What no pink? Purple?"

I shook my head lazily, which made her frown deepen. "Weird girl" she muttered then smiled to herself. "I will be right back" then she disappeared

She came back holding Grey/teal dress that would stop just above my knees, it had garnet coloured stones at the top and a ruffled skirt, It was easily an expensive vintage item and I loved it.

She got me dressed quickly and curled my hair, applied light natural make-up and layered on the cloak.

She looked approvingly at me "You know, you're really pretty. I'm surprised Felix, Demitri, Santiago and Alec aren't bowing at your feet"

I laughed "Ha,

"As if anyone would find me attractive"

She frowned "Trust me, I bet you, that someone will pay attention 'in that way' to you, while you are still human"

I frowned "Bet what?" I said uneasy.

She looked thoughtful "Hmmmm... How about If I win you have to be the fisher for twenty years?"

I thought about it, could I really be able to lure humans to their death? No, but I would win the bet anyway. "Deal, but If I win, I... You have to be my slave for a hundred years" haha!

She smiled back "I like a bet, I can't lose"

I rolled my eyes at her comment.

Preview for next chapter...

"_You hurting me!" I yelled._

"_I told you to not agitate me, child!"_

_I was beyond scared, I now felt somewhat at ease with all the vampires well, all except _him.

"_I-I'm Sorry, please let go!!!"_

_I heard footsteps and a cloaked figure walked around the corner._

"_Jane" Alec nodded in the figures direction, the figure looked up and locked their eyes with mine._

_I screamed and collapsed onto the floor_

HAHAH! Wait for next time! =P


	6. 5 Under the Grip of Jane

Thanks to all reviewers!

Chapter 5 – Under the Grip of Jane.

I spun around the room loving the way the cloak floated. Heidi just laughed endlessly at me. I glared at her then sort of cowered away remembering she is a vampire. Although I wasn't that scared around Heidi, she seemed like a normal person but just, you know... had albino like eyes, well no not albino, her eyes where a crimson and her skin too pale to be human. The only eyes that really threatened me were the ruby red ones, that belonged to Alec. I shuddered yet again at the mere thought of his name, which was enough to make me panic. Heidi noticed and looked at me knowingly.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Ashley" she whispered.

I shuddered knowing who she was referring to and not believing a word she said.

"I can't help but be scared, I-I thought he was going to kill me last night" I whispered back to which she frowned.

"He wouldn't Aro made his commands, I'm sorry I didn't try stop him from scaring you"

"You couldn't of known, Heidi" I consoled her, to why I was consoling a vampire, I have no clue.

She looked up guiltily "But I did know, everyone did, but no one would dare anger Alec, Aro may have ordered him not to touch you but Alec would have Jane torture anyone of us who stood up to him, or he'd strip us of our senses and do it himself."

I looked away, I didn't want her to be ashamed but I was mad. Mad because a almost _Indestructible _creature, and many of them, wouldn't stand up to him for me. I sighed then turned back to her, she looked so ashamed she could cry. Crying probably isn't possible for a vampire since I presume their bodies stop growing. That instantly got me curious; do they look the same forever? Do they even live forever?

"Heidi, What age are you?"

She laughed "What age you want to know, vampire or human?"

I smiled "Both"

"Well, I am twenty six in human years, and let's just say I was born eight-four years before Jesus"

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Eight-four years before Jesus, that isn't possible. Damn Ashley anything is possible now that you live with vampires. "Did-did you meet him?"

She laughed. "No, never, I don't even know if he was actually real. I lived in Scotland. Nothing like it is now, it was like a deselect slum when I was last there, It used to be beautiful, winding valleys and curved lochs and high mountains, there used to be wolves and bears but they were hunted to extinction, some places the beauty remains there up north but..." she cut of sadly.

I felt in a way sorry for her, she surely hadn't asked for this life. It was probably forced upon her. She was probably made to agree to this, like me?

"What happened to you, Heidi?" I asked wearily not to upset her.

She sighed.

"It all started on my twenty-six birthday, I had felt somewhat proud because I still looked like a teenager. I had paraded my beauty to the clan and many women were outrageously jealous. I sought for any woman who could compare to my beauty and found all but one, she was tall and had red hair, her eyes were a topaz and her skin as white as snow, she was stunning, outrageously beautiful, almost unreal. I was jealous of her insane beauty that I demanded to know her secret, she just chuckled darkly and said _I can't show you, but I can make you beautiful. _I being foolish, outrageously accepted her proposition, She changed me and I lay for days burning, when I awoke, she cared for me and mothered me. One day we were attacked by a clan of newborns, Agathiana...The vampire who changed me, managed to let me escape... you see Agathiana could make someone invisible but It only worked on one at a time, and being selfless and loving she spared me enough time to escape. I spent years, living off the diet, Agathiana had until I sauntered into the city of Volterra, I had killed a woman in a desperate feast but Aro forgave me for thirsting on a citizen and took me in, and now my diet only consists on human blood"

I felt tears try to escape, I'd be damned If I let myself cry now.

I subconsciously grabbed Heidi into a hug, to which she stiffened. A moment later she relaxed and lightly squeezed me back. She pulled away smiling "You know, It's been almost a hundred years since someone hugged me"

I smiled weakly at her, all that contained her face was pain, she had never wanted this lifestyle. She had never known this is what would become of her, but how would she have known.

"Oh deary my! I have to go – um I have to make arrangements for next month's 'fishing' trip" she sounded awkward before scurrying out the door.

Fishing trip. I actually don't think I can be here when that happens, I think I'll end up running in there trying to save people and getting myself killed.

I sighed to myself and stepped out of my room and walked slowly along a long marble corridor, the paintings were beautiful and exquisite but then I came across a small picture of ebony paper. It was of a stick man, with disgusting features, It was tall and had brown hair. I burst into laughter as I saw an arrow pointing to the picture of the stick man underneath it read; I am Felix, I'm smelly.

I laughed, what was wrong with Demitri and Felix? I had only met them once yesterday and they gave of the impression if two five year olds.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" a voice sounded behind me: Felix.

I tried my best to block the drawing with my body, In fear of an angry vampire. He slowly nudged me out of the way and gasped. I had to laugh but I stopped instantly from the red-eyed glare I received from Felix. Felix pulled out a pen.

I looked at him in astonishment, yes those two really were five year olds I'm sure. He scored out his name replacing it with: Demitri. I laughed as he wrote some snide comment about Demitri's height. He raised his eyebrows at me, waving the pen in my face. I laughed and wrote a speech bubble next to it, in it I deciphered a stupid nickname: I'm Shortie! Felix began laughing so hard, he was unable to control himself.

"Felix?" I asked cautiously in the presence of a very large vampire.

"Yes?" he asked in almost the same tone.

"Do you have a library here?" I asked. His face was full of confusion; most likely he didn't know what a library was. I sighed. I can make my own way. I turned but not before he grabbed me and slung me over his back, I screamed as he ran so fast, It was unbearable. My face was opposite the floor as I looked down on it, Felix was holding my feet in the air so my knees barely rested on his shoulders. I kept screaming until he set me down, standing straight.

I walked through large oak doors, gasping. The room was gold and marble, there were rectangles and an archway that cut into the walls that were fitted with shelves, the shelves were lined in books. There were millions upon millions of books. At the side of the room was a large globe, rimmed with white, everything was gold and white except the books and the emerald green armchairs and emerald green curtains that framed windows, unfortunately they weren't windows to the main Volturi city but just a large garden. The garden was domed and I would not escape, I had guessed that only some of the castle was above ground but wasn't near the Volterra but instead a deselect area. The chairs looked like the ones you got in public libraries, there were spiralling staircases that led to a balcony to reach books. The room looked like the library out of the Disney film _The Beauty and The Beast. _(A/N Pictures on profile of everything)

"Oh, wow!" It was stunning, absolutely beautiful. I love reading, libraries were basically my second home.

I walked across nearly the whole length of one shelf, it was around twenty meters wide and there were five of them and they were evenly spaced, the room must be really long. I noticed the books were characteristic, I grinned walking to a collection of old classics.

I had always been a into romance novels, not that love is a real emotion. I had read the classics from Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Persuasion, Wuthering heights, Rebecca and North and South. Yes I had read many romance novels and fell deeply in love with every one of them. I walked across the section named 'Romance', watching the expensive book covers, they weren't like the basic printed books you saw in public libraries but the expensive, old special editions kind. I smiled running my fingers of the rims of a few books. I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned to a see Felix rolling his eyes.

"How unsurprising, of course the human would read romance" he scoffed.

I glared at him and laughed when he smiled smugly. "Want to fight, Kitty?" I dared jokingly.

"Kitty?" he laughed.

I started giggling "Your name reminds me of the cat food adverts when the woman puts the tray down for her cat, _Felix_"

His eyes bugged and he began laughing. "Niiiice, you want to know what your name reminds me of?"

I nodded pulling out an old edition of Romeo and Juliet of the shelf, I had read this book many a times and loved it enough to re-read.

"It reminds me of a tree" he tried to sound smart.

I laughed at him, deciding not to tell him that is where my name came from; the ash tree. For a vampire he is insanely stupid.

I walked over to an emerald chair and slumped into it, opening the cover of the book. This play meant everything to me.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean_

"So what you reading?" Felix interrupted me.

I mumbled a reply, he kept trying to make conversation but only received mumbles and grunts, I was so involved in the play, I hadn't heard a word he said. He finally gave up and left, seeing as talking to me when I was reading was a hopeless case.

I smiled as I read half of Act I, I marked the spot with a Kirby grip I had in my hair and put the book back on the shelf.

I walked out of the beautiful library, already missing it. I made my way down the hall. I was alone, now. I thought about running. I wandered carelessly around the corridors for ages, surprisingly not drawing any attention.

I looked up and met the cold stare of the steel doors, I had came near the entrance. Fear and relief ran through me. I walked fast down the corridor, the first one I'd been in. The receptionist didn't seem to notice me, I think her name is Gianna, Felix kept talking about her earlier. But she did pick up the phone and whisper down the receiver. My instincts told me to run so that is what I did. The hallway was thinning and I saw the door to the sewer. I looked at it, now feeling a cold and malicious atmosphere behind me, I lurched myself forward only to be pulled back. I crashed against something that felt like a rock. I screamed. I looked down and saw that is was arms holding me to the rock, I felt like I couldn't breathe. The oxygen was caught in my throat.

I started pulling at the arms, screaming and yelling.

"You aren't going anywhere" the voice growled, it was Alec. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Let go!" I shouted breathlessly.

"Do not agitate me" he hissed as I punched and pulled at his arms.

"You hurting me!" I yelled.

"I told you to not agitate me, child!"

I was beyond scared, I now felt somewhat at ease with all the vampires well, all except him.

"You are NOT supposed to leave!!!"

"I-I'm Sorry, please let go!!!"

I heard footsteps and a cloaked figure walked around the corner. The movement was eerie but Alec let me go so I was standing, I couldn't move, I was petrified.

"Jane" Alec nodded in the figures direction, the figure looked up and locked their eyes with mine. The crimson was extreme, the burned at me.

I screamed and collapsed onto the floor

The pain was unbearable, It felt as if I was being stabbed, burned, shot, hit, I felt every possible pain. I screamed and my body lurched and shuddered on the floor, my body flopping relentlessly. I felt my lungs corrupt with froth. My eyes rolling back.

"Jane stop. She's human it has a different affect o vampires, you'll kill her" the velvety rough voice whispered.

I heard a malicious chuckle "Why? It's fun dear brother"

The voice growled "Jane, Aro shall not be amused, dear sister. Your actions are unwise"

The pain stopped at the sound of a sigh. My body stopped shaking and everything went black.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun! ;) Hahaha! :P

Okay I want to try something, I want you to write a piece of dialogue, anything i.e "Cow's are pretty" anything can be random and I will have to include it in my next chapter, the most inventive, cool one will be used! Please try, It'll be fun and of course the chapter will be dedicated to the person who's dialogue I choose! :D

I'll update real soon!

Leila'xx


	7. 6&7 Easter and Hannah Montana

**IMPORTANT!!!!!! Okay so this is TWO chapters on one document (Because Easter is a happy time of year, Well when you think about it it's kind of creepy, I mean what is up with the eggs and boy that bunny is HUGE?) Anyhoo, I loved all the dialogue and I mean ALL, I couldn't help myself and I am using 2 dialogues so these two chapters are for the very smart reviewers (Who came up with freakin awesome dialogue!!!) ...** xxBoyMeetsGirlxx **and** Shino Kouba **I am going to underline their dialogue, xxBoyMeetsGirlxx 's dialogue first then Shino Kouba 's **

**Next post will be for **DarkAngel942, **but I'll mention 'em and dedicate the reviewer next post (as in not this update, next update where the dialogue will be) :D**

Chapter 6 – Happy Easter.

I woke up feeling slightly groggy. A sheen of sweat covered my face. I was defiantly scared of Alec but... that girl, Jane. Jane scared me more, just thinking about her crimson eyes scared the living day light out of me, not that I've seen daylight recently. She was some sort of witch child I was sure, to think what they must have been like as humans. I wonder what happened to them, it must have been bad if they act like that, if they enjoy inflicting pain upon someone. I wonder what they were like as normal teenagers, they looked to be around eighteen so there had to of been something significant in their lives. I shivered at the coldness that was my room, I turned feeling slightly aware of someone's presence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Felix chuckled. "Morning, sunshine!"

Oh dear lord, he scared me to death. Although the thought seemed promising before, I had grown to actually like Felix, Sulpicia, Chelsea, Demitri and Heidi

My breath came out raspy and he apparently found this funny.

He laughed but stopped at my glares.

"That wasn't funny, what are you doing here?" I asked.

He frowned "After the stunt you pulled the other day, you are not to be left unsupervised"

What? Seriously, I wish I hadn't tried to run. It was a hopeless case, of course I couldn't run away, they would get me. Even If I had escaped Demitri would have tracked me down, and even if he hadn't what was I going to do, where would I go. I wouldn't be able to go home to my parents; I couldn't tell them where I was. So now I would be under constant supervision of at least one vampire, oh joy! This is going to get worse and worse isn't it? It'll all be fine depending on who is with me.

"Felix?" I asked, warily.

"Yup?"

"Who will be supervising me?" Oh, please lord only him.

"Well it'll all depend, mornings will be shared between; Me, Demitri, Heidi-who will come to dress you every morning anyway- Chelsea, Afton and Gianna..."

Gianna, the receptionist Gianna? He must have caught the look on my face because he nodded.

"Nights will either be; Sulpicia and Athendora, Me and Demitri, Renata, Santiago, Corin..." he paused and let the last two names drop "...Jane or Alec"

I thought my heart lunged through my ribcage, it was beating so hard. All I felt was fear, fear; a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the feeling or condition of being afraid. Fear and panic was all that struck me in those very moments, this couldn't happen.

This was unreal, why would Aro allow this? He needed me, did he not? So why place me with these threatening monsters; Alec and Jane.

Hasn't my life been bad enough so far? Hadn't my life been ruined to this very point, so why must he ruin it more? Why must he destroy what is left, if there is anything left.

Life is a complication, some believe their life is over when petty things happen, such as their favourite skirt no longer fits, they broke a nail, their skateboard broke in half, their hair isn't sitting right etc., but I believe that so far I must have had the crappiest human life imaginable. Although my human life now only consists of 362 days, then after that I'll be immortal, unreal a blood sucking leech. I'll never be the same.

The hardest thing is to know, that I'll always outlive my parents, three hundred years from now, I'll still be here and they shall not. I can't even ask Aro to make them one of us, because I don't have the heart to put them through this. I would never willingly go through this or put someone through this, even if they put me through this, I don't want this but I have no choice, I negotiated my life for the little girls and I'm proud I did, that little girl will grow up and have a life.

Heidi came into the room and dragged me to the bathroom, I was actually scared of her when she was getting me ready, she pushed me under a shower head that stood in the corner but was hidden with sheets of chiffon that hung from the ceiling. She stripped me down and gasped at the two long bruises Alec had left along my rib cage, the other night. She chose to look away and ignore it, like I wanted her to. Once she had washed me - even though I'm fully capable of doing it myself – she dried my long hair and left it curly. She put me in a basic white linen dress that reached the floor and left me without make-up. She smiled at me pulling me back into the bedroom to see an impatient Felix, he whistled which made me laugh and blush. Heidi said goodbye and ran off to make arrangement with Gianna and have her make phone calls for the next 'fishing' trip.

* * * * *

Felix couldn't decide on what he wanted to do, and we sat in silence for awhile. I really wanted to go to the library but Felix said, and I quote 'But libraries are boring and make you old' , yes, this coming from a six hundred year old vampire.

The silence that had enveloped Felix, broke "Ash?"

I laughed he had just called me Ash, and it was actually really nice. Ash? It sounded rather fitting.

"Yes, Kitty?"

He chuckled "You know, I actually like the name kitty..."

"That is because you are a big pussy" Demitri startled me from the door. He laughed at my jumpiness. "Wow someone is in a freaked out mode" he mused.

I rolled my eyes following Demitri out the door.

"Anyway, Kitty. What did you want to say?" I said walking down the hall with the two vampires I felt at ease with.

"That today is... Easter!"

Wow. It's Easter? Already? I sighed remembering that every Easter mum, dad and I would draw faces on boiled eggs and roll them down a hill. I laughed as I remembered the time dad ended up rolling down the hill with the egg. It made me sad to know that, that would never happen again, well at least not with me there. Felix and Demitri decided to ignore my random outburst of laughter.

"Here Demitri, Heidi and I got you something, I chose it" Felix said handing me a box. Demitri rolled his eyes at the childish vampire.

I smiled and opened it. Inside was a stuffed chicken. I pulled it out, it was cute and fluffy, I grinned widely at them.

"I shall call it after yous, it's name is... Heidemix" I grinned and kissed their cheeks.

They looked taken aback from the gesture but then Felix pulled me into a big bone-crushing hug.

"I got you a chicken because I was confused" he whispered still hugging me.

"Why were you confused, Kitty?" I asked curious.

"Well it's about that big creepy Easter bunny"

I laughed hard "What about the big creepy Easter bunny?"

"Well. Why does the Easter Bunny lay eggs? Bunnies don't lay eggs."He mused then added "It's weird"

I was laughing hysterically, but muffled my laughs against his chest. Someone cleared their throat and Felix and Demitri stiffened followed by me. Felix put me down and hung his head.

"Master, Alec"

My heart began pounding again, my breath heavy. My eyes bugged as I saw the dazzling creature step out of the shadows. The hood of his cloak down, his eyes were still the same ruby. The idea of him being this close was like a nightmare to me, I felt the need to scream, but didn't. I winced at my deep breaths that made the bruises painful.

"Do calm, I'm not going to hurt you" the velvet voice said to me.

"You already have" I mumbled and instantly regretted it. In seconds he was in front of me, staring down at my plain blue eyes with his red ruby ones. I gulped and dropped my gaze. His cold finger tilted my chin up so my eyes met his, I shuddered at his touch.

"Do not try and be smart, it shall not be rewarding to you" he whispered.

I cowered at his words, finding myself latching my hand on Demitri.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" my words were shaken.

He smiled smugly and turned his head. "Ah, Jane. You grace us with your presence again"

I shuddered and stood more behind Demitri's arm. I must have looked like a small child cowering behind her father.

"Good morning, brother, Felix, Demitri, _human" _I flinched which didn't go unnoticed by the smile that Jane held. She grinned maliciously at me. By the look on her face, I guessed she wanted to inflict pain on me again.

This made me mad, I'd be dammed if I let her do that to me again. "Good morning, _Jane" _I sneered, sweet mother, I didn't just do that? Oh god I did, she looks so mad. Curse you mouth! Why did I have a brain like this, Heidi had said no one would stand up to them for me. I suddenly remembered when Jane had attacked me, she had stopped when Alec had said something about Aro's orders not to hurt me, this gave me a strange wave of cockiness.

Alec laughed at his sisters face but then turned and glared at me. His perfect face stern and his eyes darkened.

Jane looked beyond pissed, her upper lip was curling over her teeth and I had to force myself not to flinch.

"Who do you think you are?" she growled at me.

"Well not a sadistic vampire at least" I shot back. Her eyes crimson glazed over and she growled and lowered to what looked like a fetal position but was really a crouch so she could spring.

"I suggest you stop if you want to live" she barked at me.

I couldn't stop the quick shudder but then I glared "You wouldn't"

She laughed "What's stopping me?"

"Aro's orders" I said smugly, I knew I was to be a possession, treasure of Aro's therefore no harm would come to me.

She growled angrily but her stance was now straightened.

" I suggest you watch your mouth" she hissed before disappearing into the shadows followed by Alec.

A few minutes later Demitri turned to me "Why did you do that? She'll kill you!"

I shook my head "She won't, trust me" was all I said.

I had my doubts though, I knew Jane defiantly wanted to kill me. Aro wouldn't allow her so I was hanging with hope on that one thread. Dreading that Aro might not want me but knowing that if he saw potential he would most likely not give up. I sighed and turned back into my bedroom.

* * * * *

I smiled running my hand through my hair, who knew playing monopoly with two vampires could be so amusing. Felix was losing, Demitri was winning and I was neutral.

"You know what, this game is stupid!" Felix exclaimed.

Demitri sighed at his impatience and I rolled my eyes.

"Ashley, we have to go. Aro is in need of us, tonight" Demitri smiled, guiltily.

I grinned reassuringly at him. That is until Alec walked in. I cowered back into my pillow.

"Alec" Demitri bowed his head "Thanks for looking after her" he said before disappearing with Felix.

Alec nodded, walking over to me. He threw the monopoly board of the bed and sat down in its place. I flinched away from his cold stare. I slipped off the bed and flew myself into the armchair, hugging the pillow and staring at him defensively. He chuckled darkly. "I'm not going to hurt you, unless you deserve it" he said.

That's when all I saw was red. Rage, rage is when someone feels complete anger and bloodlust toward someone and that is what I felt. "Oh what so I deserve _this_!" I shouted standing up and pulling my top up so it sat just under my chest. Along my rib cage and stomach were too long bruises that stretched from one end to another.

He rolled his eyes. "You tried to run away, you weren't being fair"

"I wasn't being fair!?" I shouted dropping my top "And being held here against my will, and becoming a vampire against my will is fair!?" I didn't know where all this confidence came from but I decided to savour it while it lasted.

"You better watch your tongue plus you made a deal and tried to break that deal" he warned.

"You! Do not own me!" I screeched.

Next thing I knew, I was being held three feet of the ground, Alec's hand clutched around my neck. My breath stopped almost immediately. It felt like I was in space, without a helmet or oxygen mask. It felt like I was in a place that held no gravity. I could feel my face burn red. His eyes widened and he dropped me, feeling my body hit the ground at that velocity hurt like hell. He stepped back from me.

I just laid there on the floor, my hair in a disarray above me. He was sitting on the bed and his eyes were locked on mine. I was staring, but I couldn't help it. I was staring at the monster who had nearly killed me four times now, but I kept staring.

I broke the connection our eyes held and tried to sit up. If you ever had the feeling you get when you stand up too quickly, you would know how I felt only this was worse. "ow" I groaned and dropped my head back onto the floor, wincing at the pain.

There was silence again as our eyes connected once more.

"Can I ask you something?" I said wearily.

"You just did, but do elaborate"

Stupid, smart Alec. How was I going to ask this without making him mad?

"The other night... when I was walking in the hallway, why did you throw me into the wall when I went to open the door?" I whispered, still lying on the floor staring at him.

He growled and I winced at the gaze his ruby eyes held "That, is none of your business"

I need to know what he is hiding, why is he so edgy about that room?

Chapter 7 – Hannah Montana? (A/N Don't ya just hate her?)

"Heidi" I sighed as she dressed me in a grey chiffon dress, it touched the floor and actually looked really pretty on me, the top half was covered in grey lace and the chiffon fall in layers from the waist to the floor. No doubt the gowns she dressed me in everyday were stunning but was it not a bit too much? I guess she was trying to make the best of the 358 days I had left. It had been five days since Easter and unluckily I had been supervised by Alec every night, it wasn't that bad just that I was physically attacked because of my 'snide' remarks. The thing is he always got violent but then he'd drop me before I got too hurt, so for that I was grateful. I still feared him though but now the emotion evolved into abhor, hate. Hate; to dislike intensely or passionately; feel extreme aversion for or extreme hostility toward; detest: _to hate the enemy; to hate bigotry. Enemy he was, I detest him. Sure, he was gorgeous, even his ruby eyes were, but he's a monster. A creature of the night who preys and feeds on the innocent. To say I was surprised I was still alive was an understatement, I was positive Jane would have got to me in my sleep, but I had been undoubtedly proven wrong. I was still alive, even against the dislike of Jane. _

"_Heidi" I groaned again trying to gain the attention of the giddy vampire._

"_Y'ha?" she sounded distant, I doubted she was even listening to me._

"_Why do I have to wear this?"_

_She looked up shocked and pained. She looked as if I had just stabbed her after telling her she was my best friend. She looked as If she could cry and I instantly felt guilty._

"_D-D-Do you not like it?" she pouted._

"_No! Of course, I like it. I love it's just... well, is it not too much? Is this not the 21__st__ centenary?"_

_She laughed, it actually scared me this laugh "Ashley, does anyone here dress liked it's the 21__st__ centenary? And also you are in a palace are you not?"_

_I shrugged, and she laughed urging me to spin. I did and the dress floated beautifully. _

"_Ahem" a voice cleared behind me._

"HOLY HANNAH MONTANA! You scared me, you pasty old-"  
"I would advise you not to finish that sentence."

"...who's Hannah Montana, anyway?" Alec stared blankly at me. I shook my head.  
"You don't want to know. She's one scary blonde."

"Yes, okay, well..." Alec added awkwardly.

I nodded and Heidi stated laughing. "You know it never ceases to amaze me how amusing humans are"

"Hmmm" Alec added and I glared at him.

_I am amusing you old hag_. Shit! I said that allowed.

It happened so quick, Alec threw me onto the bed and then had his hands either side of me as he leaned over. "Remember human, that I always have the upper hand in a fight, you will treat me with respect" he ordered. His breath stunned me and my heart raced with fear. His breath smell heavenly, it was sweet, It smelt like honey, flowers, silk, anything smooth sweet or silk was his breath. He smirked and backed off. I groaned, god vampires could be so annoying.

"You know, I feel like a rag doll when you're around" I grumbled then turned around into the bathroom, to put water at the back of my neck, damn this place is hot. (A/N Btw it isn't the place isn't hot if you get me ;) but she doesn't know that)

I walked back out to see, Heidi was gone. Alec was sprawled across my bed, looking bored reading Romeo and Juliet. His ruby eyes rolled and he grunted incoherent things. I smiled he actually looked quite funny.

"You don't look amused" I mused.

He looked startled to see me there, weren't vampires very sensitive to hearing and smell and stuff? He looked at me blankly before rolling his eyes.

"This is melodramatic" he sighed.

Okay he did not just say that!

"Melodramatic? Seriously? That could happen you know, In those times. But you should know that if you were alive then"

He sighed "I wasn't alive when Shakespeare wrote this"

"Huh? What age did you change?"

"Is that any of your business!?" he growled making me jump back in fear.

I looked down in what could only b concluded as shame and fear. This vampire scared me, but I detest him. I abhor him. He is nothing but a vampire who will forever be there, but I shall pay no attention to starting, now! I will no longer listen to him, I was always told to ignore bullies so that is what'll do.

**A/N Soooo? What did you think? Don't you think it's cute how she goes on about everyones crinsom eyes but Alec ruby ones, and she doesn't realise she is doing it so shhhhhh, thanks for all the reviews. I'm not doing the dialogue for the following one because I'm using **DarkAngel942** dialogue.**

**Thanks for reading! :D Leila'xx**


	8. 8 Sweet Vampires

This chapter is dedicated to... (drum roll) DarkAngel942, reviewer's dialogue will be underlined

Chapter 8 – Such a sweet vampire

I shifted uncomfortably from the gaze of Alec. He looked so confused as to why I was ignoring him. He still sat with the book in his hands but he looked so frustrated. If he doesn't like the book, he doesn't have to read it. He was trying endlessly to get me to speak, but he failed. Every time I ignored him his eyes turned black, which scared me.

He cleared his throat, the silence was awkward "You know you talk in your sleep" he added.

What!? Oh, dear lord no!

"What!? No, I don't." I screeched.

He chuckled, nodding. I'm glad you find this amusing, Alec!

"I believe you do"

"How do you know? Wait that's stupid, what do I say?" my voice was screechy and I was in panic mode, I could have said anything.

I clutched Heidemix to my chest, impatiently, feeling the fluffiness of his feathers.

"Nothing much, you screamed a lot and told Jane and I not to hurt you, and that made Jane feel her usually wave of superiority"

I suddenly remembered my dream, they were chasing me and trying to get me. It was a rather childish dream but it still scared me to death. I was running down the corridor in my dream, Jane watched as Alec ran impossibly fast after me.

"It's rather Ironic" he chuckled to himself.

"Because you can't dream, so you can't kill me in dream land?" I asked idiotically.

He rolled his eyes as if to say 'stupid human'. He doesn't always have to be so smart. I suppressed the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Actually I was thinking about killing you"

Heidi skipped in "Sometimes you say the sweetest things" 

"Yes, he is such a charmer" I added sarcastically, making Heidi laugh.

Alec stood up "You can't help but be dazzled by me"

Did he seriously say that? I can't believe he thinks that, I hate him. He is a vicious blood sucking monster.

Before I could interject my disagreement, Heidi spoke to Alec.

"It's the human's breakfast time"

Human's? How sweet Heidi, common courtesy to call someone by their name not their species. Why do I feel like I'm part of a three course meal here, Oh right! It's because I'm supposed to be. I'm the prey and they are the hunters, I should be dead by now. I shouldn't be given such hospitality. My blood should be running through Alec's soulless body. I couldn't help the shudder of remembering Alec so close to killing me that day.

Alec smirked. How I hate that vile animal.

* * * * *

Alec led me into the large dining hall, not the main hall known as the 'vampire's dining hall'

I looked around, I had been eating with Gianna at her office for the past days. This was the first time I had set foot in here. The ceiling was tall and natural light fled through. There was a large chandelier taking up a vast amount of ceiling. A long table that sat vertically, ornate chairs and candle sticks decorated the room. The place-settings were red and large crystal glasses sat afore each plate. I watched as Afton walked through with a salad and bowl of soup. I smiled thankfully at him as he held out the chair, he wasn't a waiter but Afton was a kind generous vampire, unlike Alec-the devil himself.

I sat down at the top of the table; I sat alone until Alec sat down just below me. The place felt creepy, especially sitting alone with a sadistic vampire at an long empty vast dining table.

Alec groaned looking disgustingly at my meal.

"What?" I demanded pissed, just because it isn't his type of 'meal'.

"How can you eat that, I mean I know you eat human food but that's leaves and liquid" he said looking like he'd barth at the thought of my salad and mushroom soup. I felt proud to be a vegetarian, but it's painful to know that when I become a vampire, I would need human blood, but I'd starve myself if I had to.

"I'm not a killer, I don't eat meat" I said accusingly at him, he drank humans dry, the monster.

"Watch your tone" he growled.

"Make me"

Oh shit, why do I do this? What the hell is wrong with me? Is there a glitch in my brain?

"Eat!" he growled madly.

I did what I was told on command, nibbling at my salad and downing my water because it was so hot in there. Alec looked bored, which somewhat pleased me, If I could sit here for eternity eating this just to waste his time and make him bored, I would. I smiled at myself and my forever growing evil mind.

* * * * *

Heidi skipped in, tonight I was going to spend my time with Sulpicia and Athendora. I couldn't wait, Sulpicia was motherly and made me feel at home.

Heidi grabbed me before I could warn her. She stripped of my dress leaving me in my underwear, I instantly blushed red as Alec cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh! Alec out!" Heidi ordered.

Alec left and I let out a sigh before glaring darkly at Heidi, stupid blonde.

"You know Heidi, for a vampire your very un-perceptive"

She laughed awkwardly. Before pulling a dress over me, It was a soft cream and had a corset. I groaned, no doubt it was beautiful, but I don't think I would be able to breathe.

* * * * *

"Darling" Sulpicia greeted me. I smiled warmly at her which she returned.

"It's nice to finally _properly_ meet you dear" Athendora smiled up from combing her long fair hair. The vampires looked stunning; they wore long exquisite dresses and wore elegant hairstyles. Their smiled were bright and the only thing I deemed not beautiful was the scary crimson eyes.

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you too" I smiled.

The female vampires sat me down beside them on a large white Victorian sofa. It felt weird being this high above ground, the wives tower was filled with antiques and it was stunning.

"So, my dear, how has your day been" Athendora asked.

"Not exactly pleasant" I sighed.

"Alec?" Sulpicia concluded.

I nodded and she sighed shaking her head with so much class it was unbelievable.

"That boy needs to meet a nice girl" Athendora gave a meaningful look to Sulpicia who smiled back.

"So dearest, Ashley. Do tell us about yourself"

"What do you want to know?" I said, even I could hear the suspicion in my voice.

"Anything my dear"

"Well, I'm seventeen, but you knew that. My favourite colours are green and grey. I like classical music, none of that cheesy pop rubbish. I like the gowns I wear here, they are so much classier than modern fashion nowadays. I love to read classics, mostly romance. My favourite is Romeo and Juliet, although no matter how many times I read it I hope the tragic end won't happen. I love night-time, it's so peaceful compared to day. I like the cold, I abhor summer. I-I can't think of anything else..." I cut off.

Athendora and Sulpicia gave meaningful looks to each other again making me nervous.

Sulpicia grinned widely, somehow seeming pleased with herself. I would never understand the workings of a vampires mind.

**So what do you think? Do you know what Sulpicia and Athendora are thinking? **

**OMIGOSH!!! Sorry for the late update but I saw Remember Me today, Oh! :'( It's sooooooo sad! I love Robert Pattinson! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I feel so happy! But sad :'( Farwell my readers and remember to review! Omigosh going to cry! I love you R-Pattz! **

**Leila'xx**


	9. 9 Stay with me

Wow!!! Nine chapters already! Privileged much? :P Sorry, I aint updating, it's coz I'm at my dad's and he hasn't got internet! :O Shocker eh?!

**Everyone says Alec is a bitch, and he is. I thought I'd make Alec a bit sweeter this chapter but not the whole way, next chapter bitch Alec is back! hehehe**

Chapter 9 – Stay with me

_The eeriness of the corridor confounds me. The darkness could put any such human into a state of paranoia. The darkness was yet not enough to mask the ruby lights that shone at me. The glint of thirst that glazed the eyes, not the thirst for my blood but the thirst for me. The figure stepped away from the illuminating shadows. His smile smug and amused. His choppy hair, windswept. His steps were slow and antagonising. I wouldn't dare run and I didn't want to. His steps slowed as he breached an inch away from me. His hand snapped up and brushed along my cheek, his other hand sitting on my jaw line. He lowered his hand to my hip pulling me to close the last inch. He slowly trailed his lips along my jaw line then kissed my lips sweetly but with power. He drew away his smile loving and tender then his eyes grew black. He grabbed my face forceful and urged my head back so he could get a clear shot at my throat. Fear hit me like a ton of bricks. He was going to kill me. I was lunch. He lowered and his teeth extended..._

"AHHHH! ALEC!!!!!" I screamed.

I felt a cold hand on my forehead then a bored sigh. I looked up to see Alec sitting on my bed, frowning at me. I felt disgusting, I was covered in sweat, this was the fifth time tonight I had dreamt this and the fifth time I awoke screaming his name, the fifth time he came to check on me and the fifth time he looked irritated.

I breathed in heavy pants, scared shitless. I guess he knew I was dreaming about him killing me because tonight he hadn't raised his voice or hadn't lashed out, he didn't give me a snide comment to hurt me or make me scared. He just sat with me, annoyed until I fell asleep again.

"I-I'm sor-" I tried to apologise but he shhhhh'ed me.

He sighed rolling his eyes in annoyance. It was obvious he would rather be somewhere else but he had to look after me, and make me feel better because he was my guard for tonight. He was in responsibility for me tonight and that was frustrating him greatly yet he would do what pleased Aro.

"Just go back to sleep, okay" he whispered, pulling the covers up higher and wiping the sweat of my forehead.

He stood up and turned but I latched my hand onto his cloak. He turned clearly surprised. His eyes wide and his frown deepening. His porcelain skin was hardened in what looked like frustration.

"D-don't go, I need someone with me, please" I begged pathetically. Why I begged the one who scared me in my dreams was beyond me. Some part of me needed him there, no! Some part of me needed _someone _there.

He sighed irritated and forceful but lowered down onto the bed. He lay down at the other side, he looked uncomfortable and bored. He wasn't near me and this made me uneasy, so I moved myself over to him. He looked at me with scrutinising ruby eyes and stiffened as I hugged onto him. He made sure I was under the cover and he wasn't, I don't know why but he did and he kept rubbing his hand against my arm almost in hope that the friction would warm me up. I didn't need the heat though, I detest the heat, It was nice feeling the coldness that was Alec.

* * * * *

I tightened my eyes because I didn't want to wake up. I felt refreshed and cool. I wrapped myself around the body beside me and nuzzled my head into the crook of Alec's neck. Wait! Alec?!

My eyes flew open to see Alec, he looked so peaceful, his eyes were closed which was weird considering vampires don't sleep. His breath was even and I could feel his chest rise and fall below me. I hugged him, to my body. Then slugged up realising what I just did. The moment my body left his, Alec's eyes opened.

"Uh-hi"

"Hello" he smiled.

"G_oooooo_dmorning Ash-_oh!_ Hell_ooo_" Heidi sang from the doorway. This was awkward considering my legs were still twisted between his, and my hand was latched onto his chest.

I sat up almost cowering away from him. Heidi frowned at me, then shook her head. She skipped across the room holding long white satin. She pulled me into the bathroom and grinned evilly at me.

* * * * *

I sat at the large dining table eating French toast, Corin is the best cook ever, who knew a vampire would be such a master chef. Corin had told me how he used to be a chef in Rome, most had interesting lives. Like Afton who had been a commander in some ancient roman war and Cristeila who had been a runway model in Poland.

I sat grumpily, feeling exposed in the tight white satin dress, my hair in soft curls that still reached down my back. Heidi was evil; she had placed me in heels, also known to me as a death trap. I could die in a pair of these. I felt less exposed when I wore the white cloak but I didn't today because it was hot.

I rolled my eyes as Heidi tried to persist she had won the bet.

"Heidi, you haven't won. _He_ has no interest in me, I was having nightmares and as my guard it was his job-"

She laughed "Don't play with me, I know there is attraction"

I sighed, bored of this. "Stop being so persistent over a lie you have conjured in your psychopathic vampire head"

She huffed. I heard a shuffle from the door and I looked up to see Afton appear.

"Hello Afton" Heidi greeted and I smiled, which he nodded in return to us both.

Heidi shot up and they began a passing of whispers.

".........What do you mean? ... Chelsea can't tie her to us..... but ..... Bella was the only one who could block her talent..... but she isn't a shield...Jane used her power..." Heidi whispered badly, Afton on the other hand was good at whispering I couldn't even hear him.

"So... She has to bond to us on her own terms?... *sigh* ... Does Aro know?...... I was just asking, he might not of... Jeez, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed............Oh shhh, I know you don't sleep.......just go Afton"

Okay, so I was completely oblivious to the subject topic.

* * * * *

I sat aimlessly on the edge of my bed. I hate how boring my life is now, no adventure, no mysteries. Well, one mystery, Alec. It drove me insane at how I knew almost every life before vampirism each member of the guard experienced, all except Alec. Well, I didn't know many of the guard's pasts, but none seemed as dark and hidden, none made me so curious as Alec's did. Heidi told me that I would learn in due time, but I hated the thought of waiting. It is said that patience is a virtue, yet I do not own patience. Curiosity has always been a dear friend of mine, but patience has always avoided me, but curiosity is what got me here. So what I always sought as something special had now became the death of me. Well, death is not the exact term, but my heart would stop beating, my soul would be missing and my humanity stolen.

"Hello" a velvety voice said from the door pulling me from my babbling thoughts. I looked up to see Alec, his hand rubbing the back of his neck and his smile was awkward and sheepish, his gaze set upon the floor.

"Hi, Alec"

He frowned. Oh boy, awkward silence. I've always hated these silences, but who doesn't? He looked up from the floor and I noticed his once ruby eyes had darkened. Like in my nightmare, I subconsciously flinched.

He came forward and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Hello" he said.

I laughed lightly "You already said that"

"Oh, right" he said in a shocked tone.

"If thought vampires never forget?"

"That's elephants" he chuckled.

Damn my stupidity "Same thing" I muttered.

He chuckled shaking his head at me. "Yeah, my ancestors were elephants"

"Really!?"

"No, stupid" he laughed.

**Okay, so what'd ya think? Huh? Huh? HUH? I thought Alec is swweeeeeeeeeeeeet this time! Aww precious! Xxxxx BITCH ALEC, WILL BE BACK! Mwhahah ;)**


	10. 10 Watch your tongue

**Thanks for the reviews, Yeah I agree Bitchy Alec is waaaay hotter ;) **

**Bitchy Alec is back, and NO I ain't going to ruin the surprise and tell you what happens in ****Remember****Me**** :P**

**WARNING. Rating for this chapter is T/M, just to warn a few words and a sexy moment, but don't get your hopes up ;)**

Chapter 10 – Watch your tongue

"Wake up, sleeping beauty" The high soprano voice sang, the same irritating voice that belonged to none other than Heidi.

I groaned, flipping her off. This made her laugh and I felt her plop down onto the silk sheets.

"Oh come on, Ashley. I have to dress you"

I growled and she giggled. "I am not a Barbie"

"Oh of course not, you're like your own make, an Ashley doll. I see it now, you'll be raking in the gold" she said mockingly but I heard the almost fantasising tone of her voice.

I sighed "You're imagining me as a life-size plastic doll, aren't you?"

She giggled. "Of course not"

I groaned and flipped myself out of bed. I soon found my body in contact with the floor, because I hadn't found feeling in my legs yet. I groaned.

Heidi leaned over and I watched as her head appeared over the mattress. "Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed or rather _fell _off the wrong side of the bed"

I glowered at her and she giggled her 'evil high laugh'. Vampires are crazy, and I have to come to terms with their insaneness.

"Anyhoo!" she exclaimed giddily "Dress-up time!"

I huffed; no way was I getting out of this. I could never fight her off. I personally think they are too strong for their own good.

* * * * *

"Eww" Felix exclaimed glaring at my fruit salad.

"Oh shhh"

"How can you eat that!" he glowered at it as If it was poison "I mean as a _human _I wouldn't even eat _that!" _

I sighed, I would never have gather Felix as a healthy eater. Felix looked to be twenty-six/seven but he has the mental age of a nine year old, and most nine year olds weren't exactly master chefs since they basically lived of candy. He was oddly childish for a man who was born in 1847. It always surprises me that he isn't actually a child, but I have always felt oddly intimidated by him 1) because of his immense height 2) He is with the Volturi because he is known as one of the most lethal and deadly fighters 3) he is just so damn huge.

"Do you want to try some?"

He scoffed.

"Why are you, _scared?" _I mocked; I'd be dammed if I didn't trick him into eating it.

"No!"

"You are" I said as if he was a small boy "It's okay to be scared sweetie"

"I am not scared!" he shouted shovelling the rest of the fruit salad down his throat, without chewing may I add.

He looked like he had just ate dirt and his nose was turned up in distaste.

"Omigod!" I shouted quickly "Ican'tbeleiveyoufellforit!"

He glared at me which instantly had me retreating.

Someone cleared their throat from the door. I turned to see hot stuff himself standing there. Hot stuff? Seriously Ashley?

He walked forward and sat down next to Felix.

"Hello Felix, human" he nodded then turned his head from me.

I ignored him, because that was really rude.

"Butterflies" Felix added awkwardly.

I turned to stare at him in utter disbelief? Butterflies, man this dude was more crazy that me.

Then I realised what he was doing by the smile he sent me. Ah! We played this last night. It was when you said something relating to the word the last person said, and If it didn't fit you had to do whatever they wanted.

"Caterpillar" I smiled smugly.

"Leaves"

"Tree"

"Roots"

"Soil"

"Apples"

I grinned "Haha, Felix. You lose"

Alec snorted "Ashley, I do believe we have had enough of your childish antics"

I glared at him, I even think my nose flared a little.

"Oh just because your sour, bitter and old does not mean we ca-"

I felt myself being lifted from the seat and crashed onto the table. My eyes where wide with shock, but I wasn't as scared like I used to be of him. I'll admit, I was still a little scared but it would have gone unnoticed if my heart wasn't going a hundred mile per hour.

"You have to learn to watch your tongue girl."

I decided to be smart by sticking my tongue out at him, let's just say he wasn't too pleased.

He growled and bent over. My heart raced more as he leaned over me. His lips came to my ear and he chuckled darkly. His arms were on either side of the table and he was between my legs.

"Do you _want it_ to be slow and painful" he asked in a seductive voice. His lips hovering at my ear.

Of course my corrupted mind saw a different meaning to his words and I dreaded the words that slipped _my_ mouth.

"No, fast and hard is more my style"

He looked taken back and he quirked an eyebrow. I could see the amusement that played with his lips.

The position was slightly awkward since he was bending over from between my legs. I forgot Felix was there as I lifted my knees so my legs sat just under Alec's arms.

He chuckled and I flashed him a cocky grin.

Felix cleared his throat and gave us an awkward smile, the look in his eye was mischievous but also disturbed.

Alec leaned back up and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me from the table.

"Soooo" Felix added, you could see he wasn't comfortable and this made me grin. I mean come on, it wasn't as if Alec was banging me on the kitchen table. As appealing as it sounds, _Oh shut up Ashley! _

_Oh you know how true it is, look at his arms!_

I hate myself.

**I didn't know where to end it.**

**IMPORTANT: I was thinking should I change this rated: M because some bits get a little frisky and I don't want someone thinking it's too much for rating: T. Things will get steamy but I ain't going to make them have Lemony sex, okay :P**

**BTW!!!!! I have written like six chapters for in the future and believe me they are HOT! Put it this way they argue but then...**

**Anyway, hahaha. I aint telling you nothing! :P**

**I've also wrote the last chapter and I was in tears actual tears, and I don't cry often! And If you love perfect endings, I suggest you stop before the end, don't worry though it aint a bad ending, a good ending it is. Just a little sad! :'(**


	11. 11 I thought you would die

**Thank you all for the reviews! And DUN, DUN, DUN there shall be Alec P.O.V but don't you dare think he'll be all 'I love her, she is my life' in the really cheesy voice all the actors that play Romeo do! Wow I babble :O!**

Chapter 11 – I thought you would die

Alec P.O.V

I groaned following her down the hall. Felix walked aside me and I didn't miss the sideways smirks he gave me. Felix, Demitri and Heidi have been making bets as to when or whether I will get with the human and I can most defiantly assure you I will not.

I glared at her figure as she danced her way through her bedroom door. I followed and Felix headed off smugly, he of course bet his date closer to today's.

I suddenly remembered all the encounters I have had with her like when I was about to drink her dry in the throne room. Or when I threw her into the wall. So many countless times I physically attacked her and part of me deeply regretted them all. I remembered when she tried to escape and what Jane had done to her. This girl confounds us all, mostly because Chelsea cannot bind her to us. And yet Jane's, Aro's and I's powers are perfectly capable of reaching her.

She dropped herself onto her bed, smiling. Her eyes flittered to mine and for a second I was taken aback by the beautiful sea blue.

I sighed frustrated; this girl irritated me beyond comprehension. Like now for example; part of me wanted to kill her and the other wanted me to throw her down and completely ravish her on her bed.

I looked at her, her brown hair framed her face and her eyes sparkled, I so badly wanted her. Her blood and her body. I could imagine her body. I closed my eyes then opened them in shock, I have to stop this. This girl set my mind ablaze. I hated her extreme cockiness and lack of respect for her elders.

She smiled at me, and crossed her legs.

"Checkers?" she grinned at me.

I grunted "Do you even know how to play checkers?"

She narrowed her eyes which I took as a no.

"You could teach me?"

"No" I answered simply. I would not allow myself to bond to this insignificant human.

"Why not?" she pouted.

Oh dear lord! She cannot do that, it is unfair and unjustified to set such a pout on a male. Her eyes glazed over and I saw a twinge in her pout that resembled a smirk.

I sighed "I don't know how to play either"

"What can we do?..." she mused to herself.

She jumped up, looking excited. I sighed, oh a human's excitement, _joy._

"I know!" she exclaimed and I watched her bounce in spot. I chuckled at her.

"What?" I said trying not to lay the bored tone in my voice to thick.

"Well, In the library a huge window is facing a large garden. Can I go see it; I mean go in the _garden? _I won't run, plus I can't climb so I won't be able to get over the wall.

I sighed but not before pulling her onto my back and racing to the library.

* * * * *

She glided of my back, smiling widely. Her eyes were wide in excitement and I couldn't help but smile at her faces she looked so happy.

I chuckled. "Have fun?"

She smiled brightly at me, her eyes still ablaze "That was amazing, like fricken sex in a bottle"

I shook my head at her and I saw the blush rise to her skin as she realised what she said.

"I-uh" she stuttered.

I laughed which made her scowl. I adored how she just came out with her thoughts.

She sighed at me and shook her head. She skipped her way over to the doors, which apparently she deceived to be windows.

I opened the door and she flew out. I lay my head against the door and smiled at her. She flittered around like a small child. She was at the back of the garden which was far away and she bent down to smell roses.

After battling with my head I decided I would join her. She turned to my direction and there was a look of horror in her face as I began to step out.

She jumped up "NOOOOO!" she screamed and ran towards me. I stood baffled and watched her sprint.

Her perfectly sculpted body, crashed into mines and she tried relentlessly to push me back inside. I felt sick as I saw the tears run down her face. She kept smacking against my chest so I pulled her into the library with me.

I set her into one of the emerald leather chairs and tried the best to rub the wetness of her tear stroked cheeks away.

When I bent forward to wipe her tears she attacked me into a hug. I sat confused as she sobbed into my shirt. I didn't dare move her, I loved her closeness.

"I-I I do-n't under-stand" she sobbed. I pulled her out of the chair before pulling her into my lap on the floor.

"Shhhh, tell me what don't you understand"

At this point Felix, Heidi, Demitri, Jane, Corin, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Windsor, Clara, Krisha, Jackson and Jace stood in front of us. Many had shocked expressions and many confused or curious.

"What happened?" Heidi asked concerned. I shot her a glare as If to say 'If I knew, I'd tell you!' She shrank back hardly taken from my glare.

Ashley threw her hands around my neck and hugged me to the point that If I needed air I would be dead.

"Ashley, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

She sniffled and looked at me, she hadn't yet noticed the line of vampires behind her.

"I-I was just smelling the roses and I saw you move from my peripheral vision. And I freaked and ran to you, I thought-" she cut of as she noticed some of the guard behind her. She blushed and looked down. It pained me to see her like this, I didn't want her crying.

I tilted her head up "What? What did you think?"

She burst into sobs again "I t-tho-thought you were going to die"

I pulled her head up again "Why on earth would you believe that?"

She hugged herself to me. She was close but the closeness didn't feel enough, so I pulled her into my chest and buried my face in the crook of her neck not before sending a glare at some of the smirking guard. Jane snorted and glanced away, feeling uncomfortable.

I breathed her in, smelling the usual smell of apples and newly cut grass, her blood smelled like cinnamon and clashed with her apple aura.

I sighed and kissed her shoulder receiving a slight shiver from her which I couldn't help but smirk at.

"Now tell me, why did you think that?" I asked getting back to topic, resisting the urge to breathe her all in.

"I-I thought you- that vampires burn in sunlight?"

Felix burst into laughter which I glared at him for. Some of the guard snickered lightly and I smiled at her. I shook my head and chuckled slightly to put her at ease.

"No well? What does happen?" she pondered.

I stood up, pulling her with me. She looked at me funnily almost as If I was not to be trusted. Which I wasn't.

"Where are we going?" she glanced at our combined hands, which I refused to drop from the invisible lock I had bestowed on them.

"We are going to see what I look like in the sun" I looked down at her and her wide blue eyes.

"You're not going to burn are you!?"

I shook my head and she exhaled in relief. I felt something that could only be described as; weird, unusual, I felt pleased that she didn't want me dead, that she cried thinking I would be hurt, than she ran to me when she thought I was in danger.

I bent my head and let my lips graze her ear, I realised I did this often as an excuse for close proximity. "Close your eyes" I commanded, whispering into her ear. I smiled to myself as she shuddered.

I led her into the garden as the others stood at the door, amusement playing at their features.

"Open" I ordered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gawked at me. Her eyes were wide.

She set her hand a bit towards me and I could see her battle her thoughts. She slowly eased her hand to my face. I sighed and closed my eyes. Loving the touch of her fingers graze my face.

"You're beautiful" she whispered.

My eyes shot open and I could feel the amusement that danced along my face.

"Is someone developing a crush?" I teased but my voice was dark and sinister, I would never allow her to like _anyone. _No one is good enough. Where is this coming from, my brains capacity must be fully stored and I am breaching the deranged state of mind.

She glared at me the her eyes lightened and I could see the smug smile at her face.  
"O', how can I with live without my sweet love. How will I bear moment without what thy heart desires" she said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes "Ah! As I thought. But O' dearest. You have perceived wrongly as death shall be nigh upon you" I tried to sound like Shakespeare, and yet failed miserably.

Ashley started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

Once the laughter died down, she stepped forward and ran her fingers over my arm. She seemed mesmerised by the glittery surface and her eyes glinted in a way I didn't understand.

"So you say death is nigh, does that mean you are going to kill me?" she said quietly and her tone was joking, but in her eyes I could see fear and curiosity.

I faked thinking about it "Well, what harm will there be if I don't?"

She giggled and the sound made me feel warm. "I can't promise that after I'm changed, there will be no more Alec..." she cut off darkly.

I laughed and she joined, "Well, let's just say the war will begin when the time is neared"

"Yes, yes it will Commander Alec"

I rolled my eyes and took her hand.

"It's getting cold, you aren't dressed appropriately..." I smiled, and she looked at me knowingly as I lingered my eyes over her body.

**Soooo? Okay so Alec, doesn't think he likes likes her, he only thinks there is physical attraction, but oh how wrong that vampire is, *Cue really evil laugh* *Cue lightning and bats* ... *crickets* **

**Yeah, just thought I'd write at the negining that he wants to ravish her, charming eh? Hehe **

**Soooo... awkward _ x**


	12. 12 White Flag

**Okay, wee Lime here! As I was told is not a Lemon but still quite ...hm...**

Chapter 12 – White Flag?

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Alec had been silent all morning and I was still shocked when I woke in his arms. He said I had been a little squirmy so he held me and I stopped. I smiled, I kind of like my awakening. _Oh shut up! _

I looked up and his ruby eyes weren't as bright as usual but they held onto a new type of fire. I smiled and he returned the gesture making me blush.

I turned away, thinking about how much of a pathetic loser I am. I remembered the other day's events, how I stupidly ran to him, crying and hyperventilating thinking he would die, and I knew this amused him to no end. I remembered the way his perfectly sculpted body, glittered in the sun. It looked like he was thrown in a hurricane with easy glue and glitter.

I felt the weight on the mattress change and I turned only to have Alec's face inches from mine. A smile formed his lips.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. _Oh I have a few Ideas of what I could do to you... dear lord! _ I felt kind of happy about my medical conditions now, I had always had extremely bad periods so the doctor gave me it.

_Wait! Why the hell would you be happy about that Ashley, do you want him to 'take' you?_

I sighed, okay so I never talked to myself before, this place can really drive someone insane. Like Alec for example, I wonder if her was bi-polar when he was human?

Alec as a human, interesting topic.

"Alec?" I whispered, shuffling so close to him that I smelt the honey breaths he took.

He gulped "Uh?"

"What were you like as a human?"

He stiffened and his once shining eyes grew black, like in my dream.

"I don't think that concerns you" he seethed through his teeth.

I shook my head "I disagree"

"How!?" he barked making me flinch. "How?" he said more calmly, knowing he had scared me.

"Well, Alec. I have to spend all my time with you and well... Alec, you're a stranger"

He stood up angrily and walked out the room, I obviously followed.

He stormed down the corridor and I had to run to keep pace.

"Why won't you talk about it?" I demanded.

"Don't!" he growled.

"Why?!"

"I said don't!"

"But WHY!? Why won't you let me get to know you? Don't you trust me? I trust you" I was surprised by my outburst and I realised I really _did _trust him.

"No, I do! I just" He ran his hand through his hair "I don't want to talk about it"

"Why not!?" I huffed.

"Because!"

"Because. Isn't. A. Answer. Alec!"

"Well, It's good enough for me!" he bit back.

"But telling me about yourself isn't!"

"I told you, DON'T!"

"And I asked WHY NOT!?"

"Ashley" he growled.

"Why? Alec, seriously? Why don't you want to tell me? I'll understand, I swear."

He frowned "Go away, Ashley!" His eyes were black with anger and it scared me but I was going to hold my ground. He was still pacing down the corridor and I had to jog to keep up.

"I will do what I want, _Alec! _You do not own me!" I sneered his name, his hands clenched into fists.

"I do not want to hurt you, but I will if necessary" he threatened me, I shuddered a little before my anger escalated again.

"Why don't you!?"

His eyes were glazing but were still an almost flat black."Do not underestimate me, _girl_!"

Girl? Is he serious? I was so mad I could kill, but we both knew if I tried, who would surely lose and regrettably it shall not be me who wins.

"Oh, why I am sorry! _Vampire!" _I shouted sarcastically_. _

He turned, his body touching mine his eyes burning into my skin, he glared sadistically. I couldn't help my heart as it sped, my breath rigid, I felt scared but also unknown emotions as I stared at his perfectly sculpted face, his hair was choppy but today looked dishevelled.

"_Vampire? _Oh how inventive, you amuse me girl" sarcasm dripped his tone.

I glared menacingly, that any human would find threatening but not a vampire. "Oh and _girl _is?"

"I find it perfectly fitting, child" he added smugly.

My eyes narrowed more, If it was even possible. Child? How dare he, I am not a child, In fact right now he is acting like a child which is a pretty unique thing for a however old vampire to do.

"Child now is it? So now it's child too, huh? Well whatever you want, _leech!" _

"_Leech?" _He sounded curious.

I looked at him as If he was crazy, did he not understand? Maybe he thought it was something unlikely for me to say, so thought it had a different meaning.

"Yes, the definition for leach is: bloodsucking or carnivorous parasite is it not?" I said in a disgusted tone, which I instantly felt guilty for, don't ask me why. Maybe because I liked some of the Volturi, and that blow sure would of hurt them too.

He pressed his body more against me, making me back away. I gulped. He kept on stepping forward as I backed away until I was pressed against a wall. He placed his hands either side of my head so I couldn't escape. He leaned in and his breath tickled my skin as he skimmed his nose along my collar bone. My breathing was in pants and my chest was rising and falling quickly, my heart beat was so fast it sounded like a hummingbird's.

"Did I not tell you to go away, girl? Did, I not warn you? Accidents do happen" he whispered in my ear, and then slid his tongue along the lobe, making me shudder.

My breath became heavier, my eyes wide. He chuckled as I let out a soft moan. In his mind I just wove the surrender flag. I can't believe I let myself moan, _stupid!_

He smiled against my skin making my back arch in pleasure as he licked my ear. "Enjoying ourselves are we?" he chuckled.

He lowered his lips to my throat and I felt myself moan his name as he kissed me there. His hands snaked to my back and he ran his fingers down my spine, I shuddered and gave out a pleasured sound, blushing I let myself hum to his touch.

He trailed a fire along my chest and he breathed in at my neck,, his hands coming from my back to my stomach as he pushed me to the wall. His lips lingered at my neck.

"You wouldn't" I whispered unbelieving as he nipped at my neck with his teeth, I didn't understand how he found the restraint to not kill me.

He backed away chuckling darkly "No, I wouldn't. Aro's orders" Then he was gone.

Stupid vampire!

**Hot huh? Heheh, I thought so! Alec is sexxxy! XXXX**


	13. 13 Insignificant Details

**Glad y'all like last chapter *snigger* Hey, I'm gonna change this to M because of paranoia**

Chapter 13 – Insignificant Details.

I stared at the wall, Heidi was freaking out because I wouldn't move. Heck, I barely acknowledged her. All I could think about was what Alec had done last night. The way he trailed kisses over me and how he held me. _Dammit, Ashley shake your head! _The main reason was because I was thinking so much, I needed to know his past. I need to learn the mystery and it was driving me insane being in the unknown.

I couldn't move, I hate myself. He hypnotised me, the damn voodoo fuck-up hypnotised me! I could kill, but well, I couldn't. It would be like a flea fighting a hammer. _Hammer... what the hell is wrong with me?_

I feel like a young teen again, you know the kind that gets buzzed up and is constantly thinking about... _intimacy. _Yuck, I'm disgusted in myself, especially since this is Alec I'm talking about..._Alec... I think I'm drooling. _ I need help, professional help, Aro wouldn't oppose would he? Hell, If he heard this he'd admit me to the hospital himself. I was going crazy, psycho crazy.

"What is wrong with her?" I heard that smooth voice, y'know the one that makes you want to cream_. I'm going to kill myself._

I felt him move closer, _must resist. _His hand rested on my shoulder and I felt his breath on my neck. I shook my head, the first movement I've made in a few hours. Heidi noticed this and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, my skin prickled. _This is hell... torture me now! _

I shook my head again.

"Ashley" he growled and yanked my chin so I would look at him. My eyes felt dull and heavy but I drank in his physique any way.

I shook my head and I could see his impatience. He sighed and ran his fingers over my cheek.

"I do not understand you" he whispered to himself.

I sighed and couldn't help but close my eyes. His fingers kept running the length of my cheek. Heidi cleared her throat and Alec dropped his hand, much to my dislike. I opened my eyes and forced myself not to glare at her.

"Ashley?" his voice had my stomach flipping with excitement. "What is wrong?"

I looked down then back at him. "N-n-nothing" _real smooth lie, you stuttered like a car on speed bumps. _

I could see he was unconvinced. His ruby eyes watched me and he took my hand.

"I do not appreciate the lying" his eyes were meaningful.

"I don't appreciate being stuck here, but do I complain? No."

He rolled his eyes at me "Heidi will you give us some time, I think Gianna wanted you"

Heidi nodded and looked between us a few times before running out the door. Alec turned to me, his eyes intense.

He leaned down and put his forehead to mine. "Tell me"

I could barely think, my heart was doing double time and Alec would know because he could hear it. My breathing became heavier and he just grinned.

"On one condition"

He smiled "Go on" his breath stunned me.

"I ehm... I uh..."

"Ashley?"

I sighed "I want to know the mystery that is Alec"

He growled and looked away.

"Alec, I'm not asking for you to tell me everything. I just want you to trust me. Tell me things, like you last name? Or something."

He looked back at me. "Hayes"

I quirked my eyebrow "What?"

"It's my last name"

I nodded understandingly. "It suits you... _Alec Hayes_"

He laughed. I love it when he laughs, especially if I'm the one to make him.

"When were you born and where?"

"Why do you want to know all these insignificant details?"

I rolled my eyes "They aren't insignificant, they are what make you _you _and you are _not _insignificant" I stated then blushed after realising what I said in my lecture.

He smiled. "London, 1923, St. Marie's Hospital. 4 am"

I grinned. " You know you look really young for a 87 year old"

He laughed "Well, I use the best anti aging cream out there"

I laughed with him, getting the giddy feeling in my body again.

"Parents names?" I whispered.

He flinched "Gretchen and Francis" he whispered sadly.

I put my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. I was lost in the ruby I barely forgot to talk. "I'm sorry" I whispered and leaned forward to rest my head on his shoulder. He pulled me in and held me to his chest.

"I had a dog called Lenny" he added making me laugh.

"Hermet was my dog's name" I smiled.

"Is that the frog?"

I laughed "No. That's Kermit, silly."

He chuckled "Sorry, please don't hurt me" he mocked.

I smiled "It's okay, but next time. I won't let it pass"

He grinned at me before pulling me tighter against him. I couldn't help but breathe in his scent.

I felt him press his lips to my hair and I couldn't help my heart beat that picked up erratically.

He laughed "You can't help but be swooned by me"

I laughed with him "Who wouldn't" I whispered with seriousness.

I got up and held my hand out towards him. He took it and I brought him to his feet.

"So what do you want to do?"

I grinned at him, my evil plan forming.

His eyes widened "Okay, tell me"

"I get to tell Felix what to do. I won the game at the table right"

He nodded and slung me onto his back and went into the corridor.

**Okay people! **

**What should they make Felix do?**

**Best One Gets the chapter dedicated to them! **

**I neeeeed help! :) **

**Thaaaaaaaaaaaanks!**

**Leila'xx**


	14. 14 Felix and Gianna

Chapter is dedicated to **DarkAngel942**she had said to have Felix and Heidi (but then I thought coz of his crush: Gianna, I changed Heidi to Gianna but kept the Idea) so I chose to use this and change it, then later I got reviews saying to do that, because ya'll bright people. I loved them they were funny and I couldn't help but laugh.

I made no sense at all!

Chapter 14 – Felix and Gianna

I laughed all the way down the corridor on Alec's back. Not that that was very long considering he goes so fast. But we finally made it to a large oak door. I pulled myself from Alec's back to grin at the door.

I turned to him to see him staring at me. This made me feel self conscious so I blushed and looked back at the door.

"KITTY!" I yelled at the door which opened a few seconds later.

Felix stood there grinning at me. I grinned back.

"Aren't you going to invite us in, _Kitty_?" Alec mocked.

I slapped his shoulder hurting myself like hell. Only I call Felix Kitty. Felix glared at him then turned back to me. He nodded and stood aside letting us in.

Felix skipped over to a giant Victorian sofa. He sat down and Demitri came in from the bathroom.

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Felix asked.

I smiled evilly at him making him cower slightly, _ha! I shall use this to my advantage._

I walked over to the couch opposite the one Felix sat on, I sat straight and looked him in the eyes. "Well, Kitty. I believe we have an agreement. Do we not?" I asked in a business like tone.

He raised his eyebrow "What deal?" he asked cautiously.

I sat up straight while Alec situated himself beside me. He kept his head down to hide his smirk. I shook my head at him and grinned back at Felix.

"Okay Kitty. When we play that game and I win, I get to dare you something, don't I?" I added in a threatening tone.

His eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair. "U-eh-um ye-ah" he stuttered making Alec's beautiful smirk grow larger. _Did I just say... no? _

Felix sighed. "Go on" he said in a defeated tone making me bounce in excitement _It's on!_

Alec looked at me and winked. I nearly melted there but I knew that was his way of saying, 'go along with what I say'.

Alec cleared his throat and turned his gaze to a scared looking Kitty.

"Well, due to your extreme crush on the receptionist, Gianna. You must ask her out" Alec smiled, I nearly hugged him for his genius-ness. I couldn't help but scoot closer to him and it didn't go unnoticed. He stared at me shocked then smiled at me.

Demitri was choking with laughter as Felix whimpered. Felix's eyes were pleading but I just laughed at his pitiful expression. I knew he was scared and I knew he liked her no many times he denied it. I knew it and apparently so did Alec. Felix sighed and looked at his hands. "What if she says no?" he asked glumly, I couldn't help but 'awwww' at his lost expression.

I fell forward onto my knees in front of Felix, I dropped my palms onto his knees and looked him in the eye. "Felix I assure you, you will _not _regret this" I remembered the very few times Gianna 'babysat' me and how she would suddenly be interested in my words if they somehow involved Felix. It was obvious they felt for each other but they were both just as oblivious to each other's feelings as their own.

Gianna P.O.V

Today is miserable, the sun is no longer shining therefore dulling my happiness. I highly doubt that anything could make me feel better today. I sighed shuffling through papers on my desk, who knew vampires had so many errands. But then again they can't go outside so I have to do that stuff for them. I wish they would make me one of them but there is a high chance I am most likely to become a meal and not a vampire, yet again one can dream and sometimes dreams really do come true.

I yawned, then looked around hoping to dear lord that Felix hadn't seen. That would be embarrassing. I swivelled on my chair and got up to quickly grab email accounts to lure in the food (people). I sighed, feeling like a monster but I was so easily intrigued by power and magic. Witches, Magicians, Fairies..._vampires _you name it.

I turned back to the desk seeing scatters of rose petals, I blushed looking around and turned down to see a small piece of expensive paper, on it was a fancy calligraphy saying:

_For a delicate beauty, Gianna, my love. Follow the Rose petals in sought for the one who loves you most._

I felt my smile widen and happiness escalade through me. Someone admired me, and it had to be a vampire. My grin became greater as I locked my eyes on a trail of rose petals.

I had to stop myself from bouncing and squealing like a young girl, right now I felt a giddy as one.

I wondered so badly who it was that it had started to make my head hurt, of course I would be grateful to anyone but the only one I wanted to admire me was Felix and yet I knew that he would never feel that way about me.

I walked down the hall following the petals, my heart thudding excessively. I came to a halt when I neared the real dining room hall and not the vampire dining room. I inhaled and held my breath as excitement washed over me.

I looked around to see the dining room brightly lit. Rose's everywhere and then I met the red eyes of my admirer. I felt myself grin so much it hurt; Felix. It was Felix. I internally squealed with joy and couldn't stop my feet as I ran to him. He opened his arms and engaged me with a 'tight' hug.

He took my hand and kissed it lightly before drawing me over to the dining table were a small buffet sat. I knew tonight eating dinner with Felix – even if he doesn't eat – would be one of the best nights off my life.

**I ended it here because it's a Ashley and Alec story and well I just don't find Gianna that interesting.**

**Sorry I took so long updating I have really REALLY important exams this month and If I fail I basically fail life altogether.**


	15. 15 Bloods Aroma

**{M} Okay WARNING! {M rated} IMPORTANT: PREFACE HAS BEEN CHANGE, GO READ ME PRETTYS! haha**

I have been demanded Limes...

Chapter 15 – Blood's Aroma.

_~~~~~~~~My breath was heavy and panted as he ran his hands over me. His tongue licked at my burning flesh and I let out a high whine for more. I blushed three shades before I received my want. _

_His teeth ran across my inner thigh making me shudder. I moaned and he gave of a light chuckle running his hand over my hair, which felt so real. I smiled and arched my back as he skimmed his hands along my spine, this didn't feel so real but his chuckle was. _

_Hmmm?_

_I gasped. I hadn't noticed what he was doing until he started, I found myself moaning his name as his tongue moved. _

_I moaned louder his name emerging from my lips in pants. I heard the so real chuckle again and I brushed it off, just enjoying the feel of Alec on me. His hair dishevelled because I ran my fingers through it, his eyes bright with excitement, his toned chest bare... oh yeaaah._

_My breath became louder and I found his name escape my lips again before I gave off a hum of pleasure earning the chuckle again._

"_Aleeeee-eeec...mmmmmm, ah. Yes" I moaned which was followed by the same laughter only louder, It sounded exactly like Alec yet he couldn't possibly be laughing when he was that busy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I squinted my eyes, _GOD DAMMIT I WAS DREAMING! _

_Wait why the hell am I disappointed? ...I'm not._

I can't believe I dreamed that, that is so...so...wrong.

I sighed and rolled over to meet Alec's eyes. He was laying on the bed, above the cover staring at me with humour in his eyes. Amusement clearly displayed with his smug happy smile and his bright eyes. My eyes widened in shock but I calmed then found myself lying awkwardly next to him after the..._dream. _I shook my head and he grinned making me smile half-heartedly back.

"Having a good dream?" he asked smiling wide, conceitedly.

I felt relieved that he couldn't read minds. But yet still embarrassed that my sub consciousness made that up.

I smiled back at him lightly before whispering "I didn't have a dream" happy with my cover story, I smiled evilly at my ninja skills.

He chuckled the same laugh that clouded my dream. I closed my eyes letting the pretty sound fill me.

"Ashley..." he whispered seductively moving so he was on top of me, supporting his weight on his forearms. I gulped and gave him a questioning glance. He grinned then leaned down so his lips touched my ear, admittedly I love it when he whisperers things in my ear because that frequently leads to him sucking at my neck, yes I know I'm sick and perhaps sad, but I'm a teenager with increasingly raging hormones screaming '_sex'._

His lips parted at my ear and I felt him breathe against me making me hold my breath.

"You...sleep talk ...remember, dear?" he smiled and skimmed his nose along my jaw.

Oh no! No! No no no no no no no no noooo! This couldn't be happening, He heard me moaning his name, he obviously knew I was dream fucking him, well he was but... wrong! I loathe my brain.

My heart beat picked up and Alec moaned against my jaw because the sound of my pulse, it was actually easy for him to resist me, as it was others since I wasn't any ones singer as Afton named it, but they hadn't fed for awhile and Heidi said it was urgent she fish tomorrow, If I'm to survive.

But I trust Alec, he wouldn't kill me no matter what Aro's orders...well that's what Heidi said anyway. I still think he hates me. Sort of...

Then my breath caught. _What is he doing? _I watched wide eyed as Alec traced my thigh with his fingers. And then ran his forefinger along the crease between my thigh and before my torso started. I gasped, _What the frosted peas!_ _I must be dreaming again! _

Except this didn't feel like a dream, because his touch was sending waves of electricity to course my body. He sucked on my lower lip running his hand over my rib cage and chest.

My breath hitched and he nibbled lightly on my lower lip. I never noticed the sting a moment after. I never felt it. He sucked on my lip again, hungrily before Alec threw himself against the wall.

He cursed and punched it, leaving a hole and dust to fly from it. "Dammit!" he yelled pacing, his eyes black.

This felt near what Alec was like when we first met. Anger ridden and crazed. I cowered slightly. He turned to me, a sympathetic look in his eyes, he stepped forward then took an automatic step back.

"I'm sorry, dear. I am" Alec whimpered.

I shook my head, and gave him a small smile tasting blood in my mouth, _I'm bleeding? _I touched my lower lip and gawked at it. Alec slumped against the wall and slid down looking like he had just beat me with a pogo stick.

"Alec..." I stood but he growled so I sat back down. He nested his head on his knees, and tore at his hair unsuccessfully.

The doors burst open and there stood, Afton, Heidi, Jane – looking happy for once, but glum when she saw me sitting there, alive - , Demitri, Felix, Renata and even Aro, Caius and Marcus.

They all stared at me in shock horror before Afton pulled Alec to his feet and rested a firm hand on his shoulder.

Alec looked like a kicked puppy and his face in pain_, I hope there isn't anything wrong with my blood to make him sick._

For once Aro looked disgruntled. "What happened!" he growled at Alec who gave me a sympathetic glance. His eyes looked like they were glazed over and for once his forever smug smile was gone.

I looked down and plopped off the bed stepping towards Alec, he didn't move since all the blood was gone from my lip. I threw myself into his chest and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled against his chest.

He pushed me back at arms length to look into my eyes. "Don't be sorry. Don't you dare. I have done wrong. I'm the sorry one as it should be, dear" he whispered before pulling me into his chest and kissing my forehead. I then remembered our audience and apparently so did Alec as he stiffened and turned me so my back was pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

Most stood gawking, Felix handed Heidi something with a defeated look, while she looked triumphant like she just one the lottery. Aro stood grinning and clasping his hands, II guess creepy happy smiley Aro is back.

"Come child, I must know what caused the sweet essence of blood's aroma to fill my halls" Aro held out his hand, I trusted Aro, he was positively the coolest vampire in existence so I spared no hesitation on taking his hand.

Aro gave a frown that lasted a second before grinning happily again and clasping his stony white hands together.

"Marvellous!" He sang.

I stood awkwardly as Alec rested his chin on my head and occasionally kissed my hair, I was so shocked at the change in him. So quick? But I liked it, but would it last? ... Headache . Great.

Alec pulled me to face him again, smothering me in a gripping hug. His voice was almost nervous as he spoke "Come on... we need to talk" he pulled me from the room leaving most of the vampires confused.

We were in the library in seconds and he pulled me out the giant patio widow/door to the garden. I smiled filling my lungs with the rose scented air. He stopped under a large oak smiling and holding my hands.

"Ashley..." he gulped and I nodded for him to continue "I-I...Ashley, I'm in love with you"

**CLIFFY! Mwhahahahaha, you're probably mad so I am just going to say... "Na, na, na, naa na naa! You got a Cliffy! I know what happens next and you don't! Hehehehe" I'm evil I know, hehe.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I LAVE THEM! They made me happy and go all rapido on word :L haha**

**Reveeeeeeiw!?**


	16. 16 Mio angelo

_I HAVE PUT NEW PICS UP, ALEC, ASHLEY, HEIDI, JANE... HAVE CHANGED. I THINK MY NEW ALEC IS HOTTER AND HE LOOKS OLDER WHICH IS IMPORTANT!!! AND REMEMBER I CHANGED THE PREFACE, YOU HAVE TO READ!_

Chapter 16 – Mio Angelo

What! Is he serious? He loves me? No, he must be joking, I mean the other day he threw me on a fricken' table. I shook my head, he's pulling my chain.

I chuckled lightly "Ok...ok. What did you really want to say?"

His face dropped and he shifted uncomfortably "I-uh........ Ashley" he looked at me pleading with his ruby stained eyes.

I quirked an eyebrow and nodded urging him yet again. "Go on, Alec"

He stepped forward and ran his fingers over my hand, smiling at it when he took it in his. He ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Ashley...I _am _in love with you" he said in more confidence this time.

I stood there is shock. Everything started getting blurry until it all delved into a dark sea of black.

* * * * *

Ow.

I need aspirin.

"Ashley?"

Mum?

"Ashley" the sweet voice sounded relieved, but it wasn't mum. It was male.

I opened my eyes, to see an angel above me. He was gorgeous. His dark hair choppy and his eyes red. His skin pale with a happy grin plastered on his beautiful face, his jaw line standing out and his gorgeous lips barely iresistable.

...Alec.

Then it hit me; everything that has happened, how Alec had nearly killed me. How I had been technically held prisoner or in other words kidnapped. But what also hit me was Alec's previous words; I love you.

I reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling at him.

"I love you too" I whispered before he smiled and his lips came crashing down on mine. It was short and sweet but still sent butterflies through my stomach.

He chuckled lightly putting my hair behind my ears. His smile was wide and I could almost see the aura of his happiness.

He lay down next to me pulling me to his chest. Laying his chin on my head, he began humming a tune in a velvet yet manly voice.

_Primavera canta po 'di sole._

_Summer unisce tutti in uno._

_L'autunno pieno di fuoco come le foglie._

_Inverno a sinistra con gli alberi spogli ._

His voice made me smile, and I couldn't help but hear the emotion in the song. It obviously meant alot to him.

_Il mio angelo attraverso tutte le stagioni_

_Miei cari attraverso tutti gli anni_

_Il mio bambino per sempre_

_Sarai sempre il mio_

_Come ho la tua_

I yawned, feeling drowsy. "What are you singing?" I whispered groggily. He chuckled lightly his mouth making contact with the back of my neck. "It's the song my mother used to sing to Jane and I." he mumbled against my skin.

I smiled pulling his arm tighter against me, no longer feeling constricted by the covers separating us.

"I love you mio angelo" I heard him breath before I fell asleep.

* * * * *

I yawned and not just any yawn but a hippo yawn, which is sure to be seen as attractive to Alec. Sarcasm.

"Morning mio angelo" Alec whispered kissing me chastely. He ran the back of his hand over my cheek, smiling.

"Moring Love birds!" Heidi crashed into the room, winking and bobbing her hip. She stood, lace, silk, velvet, satin, cotton and linen in her hands. Oh great; dresses.

Alec groaned, rolling his eyes. Heidi grinned "So ya'll been getting frisky" she said with a slight fake southern drawl.

I laughed at her failing impression at the accent. She rolled her eyes throwing the garments onto the bed.

"No. Barbie. Ashley" I moaned, all I wanted was to lay here with Alec, _all _day.

He hugged me tighter to him, obviously agreeing on not moving.

"Ashley. Alec. This. Is. Important" Heidi growled, placing hands on her hips.

I scoffed and she quickly backed herself up. "Sulpicia and Athendora have been planning something awhile now and. NOW. Is the time. To get ready" she hissed, glaring at Alec.

I quickly kissed his lips "You better go if you value your life" I giggled as he pulled himself out the door. His head popped in a moment later. "Love you mio-"

He was cut off as Heidi threw a book at him. He laughed disappearing down the corridor but not before I said I loved him back.

Heidi smiled at me, pulling out a long dress. It was a faded peach and lapped at the bust also combing almost origami-cally at the back. It was a thin material but looked stunning and from the moment I put it on, I knew it was the one. (A/N Pic on profile)

...

"Where are we going!?" I demanded. I tried to push my heel into the ground to stop but Heidi being inhumanly strong pushed me forward.

She groaned as I tried to pull from her grip. "I. Told. You. It. Is. A. Surprise!" she said to me as if I was a toddler.

I scowled. Vampires are idiots.

Great now I'm acting immature and positively childish. We neared the dining hall, the one I ate in not the one the...

Monsters.

I groaned and the door opened to reveal the room lit roantically. The table was gone since, I had dinner an few hours ago. It was now 9 pm.

I looked around to see candles everywhere. There were long peach sheets draped along the walls, I guess Heidi's doing in a desperate attempt for it to match my dress. There was a large white piano in the corner and the top was layered in peach sheets and candles. The room smelt of freesia and was oddly alluring.

She ushered me in and left, pulling the doors behind her. I stood awkwardly wringing my hands together and glancing nervously around. I have no clue what is going on.

I retreated backwards when the doors opened again and there stood Alec, nervous just like myself, he glanced around until he made eye contact with me. We both grinned at each other and he was in front of me in seconds.

"Hello." He smiled holding out his hand.

"Alec" I nodded and placed my hand in his.

His other arm snaked around my waist pulling me tight and my arm went over his shoulder. He began slowly stepping forward making me retreat, then he turned slowly.

I jumped when a soft piano sound filled the air. I turned my head to see a vampire named Larrisha play a soft melody. With her short orange hair covering her eyes I was surprised she could see the keys.

"mio angelo" Alec whispered letting his face sit in the crook of my neck.

I chuckled "What does that mean?" I said lightly, talking loud wouldn't seem to fit the setting.

He kissed his way up to my lips and then pulled back "It means; my angel"

My heart sped and I felt as though my heart was melting, my eyes widened and glistened.

I felt a smile break my face. "Do you know, when I passed out" he flinched but I continued "Well when I first woke up I thought you were an angel, you're beautiful." I smiled.

He grinned smugly and chuckled lightly "I'm beautiful?"

"Don't let it go to your head" I laughed.

He chuckled, dipping me back so my neck curved, he of course took advantage by trailing kisses along it.

He brought me back up and I was blushing tremendously. His fingers traced along my jaw and over my cheek.

"You are perfect" he whispered before his lips ran over mine.

I blushed darker but deepened the kiss. My breath was rigid and my heart was embarrassingly speedy. He chuckled against my lips.

"I see you must be enjoying yourself" he laughed and I smacked him playfully on the arm.

I had to admit, hitting him kind of hurt, the big rock that he is. I laughed at my mind and he shot me a curious glance.

"What?" he asked spinning me.

I smirked "Oh nothing, just thinking that's all"

"What were you thinking about?" his eyes were full of curiosity.

I laughed again "Oh. Just how hard you are" as soon as the words escaped me, my eyes widened and he laughed, I could see Larrisha hold back a giggle and yet again my face stained beetroot red.

"You have that kind of effect on me" he grinned smugly, his forehead against mine. This was when Larrisha left, awkwardly.

I laughed. "Wow we must be getting too graphic" and he laughed along with me.

**Okay, thought I'd end here they ain't do 'it' **_**yet **_

**I thought it was sweet, but next Chapter Alec gets really pissed off! I got the idea from Shyrazie which will be featured next chapter. :)**

**Omigosh! 159 reveiws, yay! :D**


	17. 17 Jealous Ruby

**Thanks SO much for the reviews guys! :)**

**My friend won't stop hassling me, she says If they don't have sex, she's gonna kill me like the cat outa Harry Potter, I ain't being no Mrs. Norris! So next chapter they will have sex, there you go Kayla! They WILL have sex, ok! I don't want to die, can you wait till next chapter!?**

Chapter 17 – Jealous Ruby

I awoke slowly, squirming relentlessly around the mattress. My eyes fluttered at the abstract light shining from the window, it was so weird that the passage way to the castle led from Volterra yet that castle sat on the outskirts. I guess that was so people wouldn't see in, even though there were no windows on the bottom floor. I sighed and turned over to meet Alec's eyes, he sat watching me in the armchair.

"Gah!"

He chuckled making me blush.

"Alec. I can't believe you!" I screamed falling of the bed, which seems to be a habit of mine. In seconds Alec was above me, his arm wrapped around my waist as he pulled me up to his lips.

I melted in his arms and he laughed gently, pushing me softly onto the bed.

He climbed on top of me, holding his self up on his forearms.

"Morning. Mio angelo. You are absolutely ravishing this morning" he murmured against my lips.

I moaned just wanting him to kiss me which he gladly done. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the coldness soothed me.

I slung my legs around his hips and pulled myself against him. He groaned and kissed my forehead and back down to my lips.

"I wan you" he whispered and I whimpered wanting it as much.

_Slam!_

"Oh! Jeez. Get a room!" I heard Heidi shout from the door. I bent my head back to see her horror struck expression and the long linen purple dress that slung over her arms.

"Hi" I said sheepishly, and in a innocent tone. "Heidi? Do you think I can wear trousers, for once please?" I begged.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' "No way, you are _my _doll"

Alec laughed, then kissed me before getting up and leaving.

"Love you" I shouted down the hall and I received the word back from a chuckling Alec.

I laughed gently to myself, shaking my head.

Heidi skipped over to me and grinned.

"What?" I asked scared for life.

"I won the bet!" she exclaimed.

Oh dammit! She did, I now have to be the fisher when I turn. Or, I could just kill her, and have Aro banish me? No, no. That's crazy. I'd probably be killed, and they'd make Alec watch or do it himself, Okay what the hell is wrong with my head?

I frowned but nodded my head, no use disagreeing with a vampire, and Heidi at that. She possessive, obsessive and downright crazed.

"I want you to meet someone" Heidi smiled. "His name is Nathan. He's a nomad from Switzerland; he comes to visit us every ten years." She smiled.

I nodded, what is so special about this guy? Heidi is getting all giddy.

She flattened her hair and her long blouse. She smiled at her reflection and pulled me out the door.

We neared the hall, with the steel doors. I instantly got the chills. I remembered what happened when I first came through these doors.

The screams, the blood, the cries. I shuddered forcing the memory to fade.

Heidi pushed open the doors, not breaking sweat and I hesitated before stepping inside.

There stood Aro, Caius and Marcus, behind a man with dark hair that tied in a pony, he wore a leather jacket and brown slacks, he obviously can't dress himself.

"Ah. Ashley. Heidi" Aro smiled.

Nathan then turned his gaze to Heidi, looking her up and down, smirking then his blood red eyes turned to mine. His eyes widened and his smile became larger.

Heidi took my hand leading me forward towards the man. Nathan took my hand from Heidi and kissed it. I felt disgust hit me and I forced myself from gagging, sure he was beautiful but he gave me the image of a slimy pervert.

He closed his eyes and gasped.

"Gold" he whispered making Aro grin.

"What!?" I interrupted.

They turned their gaze to me, Nathan smirking and Aro grinning happily.

"What do you mean by gold?" I whispered.

Aro laughed lightly stepping forward and clasping his hand on my shoulder. "Dear child. Nathan has the ability to see powers by colour with one touch. Gold means the most powerful and gracious."

Nathan began to speak making me jump. "Yet. Your colour is gold but it shines from inside, meaning you shall either receive power or give others power. Either way great magic will come from you"

Aro smile became wider almost creepily wide. I stood slightly confused but let it pass, no way would I understand their ramblings.

Heidi kissed my temple and was bouncing slightly. She seemed so happy about this gold aura.

Nathan cleared his throat, smirking at me. "Aro, old friend. May I speak alone with your human?" he asked.

Aro looked tempted to say no but agreed, Nathan led me outside and down the corridor.

"It's magnificent how you radiate gold" he smiled down at me, I resisted the urge to run away and smiled politely at him.

"You are beautiful though so I shall not be surprised." He smiled again, was he trying to chat me up?

"Thank you" I whispered timidly.

He smiled please at himself.

My heart beat sped up in fear, this guy scares the hell out of me. Unfortunately Nathan took the speed of my heart wrong and moved me against the wall. He bent down and I turned my face to the side so he kissed my cheek, he did not like that and grabbed my chin so I faced him, I closed my eyes tightly and imagined it was Alec, but when the lips came crashing down they were too hard, too forceful to be Alec. I squirmed and he held me tighter until he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see him pinned in the air by Alec's hand around his throat, a malicious growl rippled through Alec.

Nathan hissed and through Alec off him, they descended into blurs, moving so fast I couldn't see them.

Alec threw him down the hall and then Nathan had Alec pinned under his body, I screamed and ran towards them.

Arms coiled around me holding me back, I was hit with Felix's distinct almond and sugar scent.

All I could do was watch as they fought; I screamed and thrashed but couldn't push myself from Felix's grip. At first I couldn't understand why Alec didn't just block his senses but then I realised, Alec wanted Nathan to see, hear, smell and feel Alec tear him apart.

"Alec!" I screamed thrashing harder as Nathan threw him.

"No" I whimpered as tears dropped from my cheeks. "Please"

Then I saw the cloaked figure at the other side, Jane's small stance and eerie danger. Nathan dropped, screaming and holding his head. Jane smiled wider and Nathan screamed in agony. Felix let me go and I dropped to my knees. I could almost feel his pain until I blacked out.

The light scarred my eyes as I slowly opened them. I looked around and took in Alec's figure. He sat in the arm chair. His face in his hands. I slowly inclined from the bed and kneeled in front of him. He looked up and I saw the pain in his eyes, making me feel my own pain.

"Do you like him?" he croaked.

"What?"

He growled lightly "Do. You. Like. Nathan?"

I shook my head rapidly. "Wha-no! No. Why would you ask that?"

"You kissed him!" he stood.

I shook my head. "No. He kissed me. I tried to get away but I can't overpower a vampire!"

He sat back down in the pained position again.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Not as much as I love you" I leaned my head sideways on his knee.

He stroked my hair. "Not possible. Mio angelo"

I sighed and let tears drop. How could he think I liked Nathan? I love Alec, and Alec only.

Alec pulled me to my feet and sat me on the edge of my bed. He pulled something out of his pocket.

I felt a gasp escape my lips at the beauty of it. It had small pearls to the bottom were sat a large delicate gold twisted shape with a dark ruby stone in the middle. He slipped it around my neck and fastened it, he kissed along my collar bone before looking me in the eye. It sat just above my belly button, it was long and beautiful. (A/N Pic on profile; tis pretty)

"It's amazing" I whispered.

He grinned. "It was grandma Hayes.

" I can't. It's too"

He cut me off, by putting a finger on my lips.

"Wear it. To show that I love you and you are _mine_" he smiled.

I felt kind of like a possession then but my, when he basically said he owned me it was hot. I smiled and bent forward to kiss him. I kissed along his jaw line and I felt him shake below me. I grinned.

"I love you. Mio angelo"

**Ta da! :) What'dya think? :) Hmmmmm...?**


	18. 18 Night of Passion

**WARNING! Read below! Xx**

**HELLLLLO! It's Lei's friend KAYLA! Here! Mmm-m! =) Naturally I need to perv things up here, coz ma pal here. Well, she gets all nervous and can barely say slut! Haha, she is really scared of LEMONS! ;) Not readin' but writin' em. I of course am a wee pervert so am gonna tell her what to write, but she won't do all the stuff =( Booo! So anywais let us get friskie! ;) **

**Hi, Leila here, yeah Kayla is a real perv, so I advise not to read if you are underage or don't feel comfortable because frankly I think I am going to be sick with Kayla's descriptions of their love fest as she calls it! Eww... she knows Waaaaay to much! 8o **

Chapter 18 – Night of Passion.

I sighed, bored to death. Alec went out hunting since he missed the last 'feed' I didn't feel bad at all, yes he had dark circles scarily lining his eyes like someone out of an asylum, but to know I prevented someone from being 'eaten' by Alec, made me feel better even if Felix devoured them.

I wanted him to be here though, I missed him even if he was gone for a day. He had to feed in another city, Aro doesn't allow vampires to drain people from Volterra, they have to be the most safest people ever even though they share a city with malicious and blood drinking vampires.

I sighed, weirdly today Aro hadn't bestowed a guard to babysit me. So my secret ninja side got excited.

I tip-toed out of the room, stupidly since people could hear me anyway.

I made my way around the castle but stopped dead in my tracks when I realise where I was, I was in the dark hall that I ventured to the first night. Where Alec had thrown me to the wall and snarled like a beast. I shuddered and walked to the tall oak door, I pushed it open half expecting to be thrown in the opposite direction, I smiled as I entered.

_Oh, Ashley you are a awesome ninja!_

I took in the room, it was very alike mine only the bed was untouched, it was lined with grey sheets and the walls were white, I looked around to see small pictures frame the walls, old fashioned ones in a tanned colour. I walked to them seeing a picture of Alec, Jane and what I believe to be their parents. I smiled at the grins on their faces, I turned to see a picture of Jane and a tall man, he had short blonde hair and he looked at her lovingly.

I heard the door click behind me and I turned gasping to see no one there. I sighed and my shoulders slumped, I turned back to the picture and screamed at Alec as he stood afore me.

He placed his hand over my mouth and licked at my neck.

"You're such a stupid girl" he muttered slowly pushing me backwards.

I felt my back come in contact with the wall.

My heart was racing and my eyes were wide. I wanted nothing more than to unclothe him, _oh dear lord, what is wrong with me?_

He bent in and ran his nose over my shoulders and collar bone. He slowly inclined his head to stare into my eyes.

I bit my lip and looked back at the shiny ruby irises.

He groaned watching as I chewed on my lip "You have no Idea what you do to me" he purred.

He bent forward and his lips grazed mine. I pulled his hips in and dragged him to me. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it without him willingly moving.

His lips ran over mine and parted as he ran his tongue on my top lip. I opened my mouth and granted him entrance. His tongue was dominant and he ran his hands over my body. I dug my hands into his back and sucked on his bottom lip.

His hand ran down from my shoulder, over my ribs and down my hip. He stopped when his hands reached my ankle. His touch was so appealing and it felt as though the silk dress wasn't there. He wrapped his hand around the bottom of the dress and pulled it up to my thigh, it no longer concealed my leg.

He lowered down again but stopped at my calf. He pulled it up and hitched it over his hip. I moaned much to my embarrassment, but he only smiled.

He pulled my hands from his hair and pushed them onto the wall behind me. I giggled lightly as he ran his hands up my arms. I moved them to only find he placed them back to my sides.

He pulled on my waist making me move up and hitch my other leg over his hips. I grabbed hold of his face and kissed him almost urgently.

He pried his lips from mine to suck and kiss on my neck; he kissed lower and nibbled lightly when at the cleavage area of the dress. I moaned and tightened my legs around him.

His hand floated down my body making me shudder and moan his name loudly. He chuckled as my eyes fluttered in pleasure of his cool touch. He ran his hands down my chest making me pant. The intensity of his eyes were almost overwhelming. He cupped my center making me moan then his hand disappeared.

He was smiling at me and his expression was soft. A piece of stray hair was put into place without breaking eye contact.

I let my fingers graze his face and he closed his eyes. He looked peaceful and angelic, and I didn't want to disturb him. His eyes opened and met with mine, his lips made contact with mine again.

My legs were still wrapped around his waist and he carried me to his bed. I was still surprised that when he caught me in his room he instead of shouting released his sexual frustrations.

He towered above me, his hands holding him up. His lips were eager as they met mine, hungry. His tongue danced with my own and I suppressed a shudder as he traced circles on my back with his finger.

"I love you, mio angelo and I am going to show you how much I love you"

What? Did Alec just say he- no, not possible. Had my own ears deceived me. Was he going to, um. I don't care, I want him to.

"You are everything to me, you drive me crazy, Ashley"

I grabbed his face and my lips attacked him, I could feel him smile but I shrugged it off. My heart was working overtime and I could feel excitement bubble inside me.

"I- I love you too and I _want_ you to show me" I whispered.

He smiled at me, looking into my eyes. He lowered his mouth a kissed a trail along chest. I moaned his name, which I learned he enjoys.

His hand gripped my waist and pulled it up, my hip smacked against his, and he attacked my lips with more urgency and thirst.

I ran my hands down his spine making him shudder and groan. I smiled pleased that I was inflicting some torture back on him.

He breathed into my mouth, which would be enough for me to drop to my knees in mercy, he seemed to notice this and chuckled a little.

His hands pulled me up so my hips were against his and my back was of the mattress. He smiled kindly and kissed my forehead "Hold on" he whispered so Iclung myself onto him as he dropped his hands to my back. Where the lines of satin buttons waited.

He very slowly and carefully tore at each button, until finally he slipped the satin away from my body. His eyes scanned my half naked figure and I blushed deeply. His gaze lifted and he held my chin "You are so beautiful"

I blushed and he kissed along my jaw line. My hands descended to his shirt. Where I couldn't open steadily so I tore at it. Alec laughed at my urgency but I shot him an innocent smile.

I looked over his toned chest, finding myself gasping at his beauty. He was perfect, his hair, body, eyes, smile, personality... I love him. I do, I need him and I'll never leave him.

All of a sudden his form became rigid.

"What?" I whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I-uh, we can't you could get pre-"

He was cut off by my laugh, I shook my head at the silly vampire.

"I'm unable to, I take pills that stop me conceiving, otherwise I get really sick, I can't get pregnant silly."

He nodded and dropped his lips to mine again, he bit and chewed on my lip making me half scream his name in pleasure.

His hands grasped my hips upwards into him, I felt the very prominent bulge and moved against it making him hiss. (A/N Oh dear Lord Kayla! You sicko!)

The fire that burned at me got hotter as he bit at my bra, I gasped as it tore from my skin. He lowered and took me in his mouth, sucking and biting as he rubbed my other breast. _How the hell does he do that!? _

In a matter of seconds I was naked, he was getting more urgent for my body and yet I can't blame him, him being a virgin for ninety years.

I slowly unclothed him, torturing him. He groaned resting his face in the crook of my neck, he was getting impatient so I quickly finished undressing him.

He moved above me and trailed his tongue down my body.

"OH MY GOD!" I moaned as his tongue came in contact with my clit. It was just like my dream but I could feel him lick at me. I moaned as his rough tongue became faster and more urgent.

Then I felt the scream escape me as he entered his tongue. I felt him groaned and I screamed at the vibrations that sent.

"Am I hurting you?" I heard him whisper and I looked down at him, shaking my head.

"Alec" I panted. "If you stop, I will gladly kill you"

He chuckled and bent down again this time sucking, he slowly pushed two fingers inside me and I moaned and bucked my hips. He forced my hips down as I relentlessly screamed his name over and over. I knew that I was going to regret this, I was going to regret screaming his name I mean. Mostly because everyone in the castle would hear.

Within seconds he added another finger, making me purr. He chuckled lightly and ran a finger over my chest. He kept pulling out the fingers and pushing them in, hard and fast. He got deeper as my screams and moans became louder.

I knew he loved me shouting his name and he chuckled as I tried to hold back his name but It released from my lips every few minutes.

Then I felt serene, calm. I felt fulfilled and complete as I let my body come pulse under him. I screamed one final time before he bent up and kissed me. His lips tasted sweet and I moaned.

He climbed above me before fully entering me. I moaned at the cold feeling inside me.

He pushed farther inside me and he groaned my name, making me smile proudly.

He drew out and threw himself back in while I purred. He became faster and harder in me and I couldn't help but scream his name again "Oh! O-Aleeeec" I screamed.

He groaned and rested his head on my chest as he moved faster inside me. I liked the fact he couldn't become worn out and he became faster and went deeper.

I heard a howling laugh from somewhere in the castle but ignored it, as Alec did.

He pushed hard inside me one final time as we melted together.

He knew I was getting tired and he slowly withdrew and pulled me to his chest.

"Goodnight. Mio angelo" he whispered as he pulled the cover over me. "I love you."

"I love you, Protettore"

He chuckled before I well into a deep sleep.

**Kayla – Hahah! You should well see Lei's face, she's beetroot **

**Leila – You are sick! I'm mortified.**

**Kayla – Hey do you wanna be Harry Potter cat stew?**

**Leila – No :(**

**Kayla – Then quit complaining, that was sexy!**

**Leila – No it wasn't! It was just... wrong!**

**Kayla – I liked it :/**

**Leila – Ew.**

**Kayla –HAHAHAH! Review because damn Ima genius!**

**Leila – No now I'll probably lose ALL my readers! Im so embaressed.**

**Kayla – Don't be! Or I'll go and get Alec to be dirty to you!**

**Leila – KAYLA! Omigosh! Readers here is Kayla the sick perverted girl I call my best friend, I can't believe her the wee randy girl that she is. It actually embarrassing, the other day she went behind a hot guy and started thrusting her hips at him, put it this way the guy's friend turned around and Kayla and I got new phone numbers, sick! **

**Kayla – They gave them to us, cause they wantin some.**

**Leila – Okay shut the hell up! Bye people! **


	19. 19 Let's kill Felix

**Sorry about the lack of updates, writers block, big style!**

Chapter 19 – Let's Kill Felix

Light filled my eyes and I grimaced at the sting it gave. I sighed, stretching until I hit something hard. I yawned, and looked up to meet the most gorgeous red. Alec grinned, and I couldn't help but stare at his sparkling toned chest.

He bent down kissing my jaw and neck. "Morning my sweet angelo"

I grinned. "Oui Oui"...crap that was French.

He laughed shaking his head before hugging me close to him. Sighing I let my body melt into his.

I looked him over again, seeing his sparkling body and smiled. "I love it when you sparkle" I said more to myself.

He chuckled "I'm surprised you still have a working voice box after the screaming you did."

I blushed, oh no. I bet everyone heard, Felix is going to love this. Heidi will probably rub it in my face and Jane will probably kill me.

I shuddered letting the red rise over me. He laughed and kissed the redness.

"Your naked body is beautiful" he whispered.

I felt really embarrassed but happier that I was covered in white sheets. It was almost like Alec could read my mind when his lips parted at my ear.

"I'm a vampire, Ashley. My eyesight is perfect and since those sheets are so thin..." he cut off.

My gasp was loud as I blushed three shades of red. He just laughed and kissed my cheek. I tried to cover myself up more but gave up after awhile. It was no use, Alec could see anyway.

He pulled me against his chest and nuzzled his face in my hair. He smelt like the usual honey, fresh cut grass, sugar, strawberries, chocolate, I don't think there is one beautiful smell that doesn't radiate from him.

I groaned "Oh no. Did everyone hear me?"

I felt him hold back his laugh and nod onto me. I sighed, this is going to be _great. _

I pushed myself from him and pulled on my underwear, I brushed my hair with my fingers and put on my cloak, no way would I put on the dress from yesterday, it's torn and Heidi would murder me. I laughed at the shreds of what was left from Alec's shirt.

I remember I got a bit excited last night. I looked up to see Alec watching my every move, I bent over and kissed his cheek before walking from his door.

"What you're just going to leave me? I can assure you this isn't a one night stand" he joked but my heart fluttered at the prospect of it happening again.

"I don't know, I'll think about calling you" I joked back.

I walked down the hallway and into my room. I collapsed onto the blue silk sheets and lay there until my door crashed open. I sat up startled to see Heidi, Felix and Demitri.

Felix was grinning and started doing hip thrusts towards Demitri who stood their mortified. I laughed but blushed erratically at the same time.

"Oh! Alec. Yes!" Felix shouted and Heidi was laughing uncontrollably. Demitri rested his head in his hands while Felix continually grinded against his side.

_This is embarrassing... _

Felix purred and that set me laughing.

"Yeeeeees! More!" Felix threw his head back.

I heard a growl and turned to where the sound erupted from. I looked up to see Alec leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Felix" he growled.

Felix grinned sheepishly and slowly moved behind Heidi. I watched as Felix cowered from Alec's gaze and I was deeply amused.

"Hey, Alec. How are you?" Felix looked at me for help and I only laughed, I was once in that position.

Alec stepped forward. "Oh. Nothing just watching while you impersonate the love of my life." My heart beat increased at his words and he turned to smirk at me.

Felix looked on edge and I started to feel sorry for him as Alec stood afore him. "I-uh. It was a joke Alec."

Alec nodded and turned to me. "What do you feel about this?"

I laughed deciding to make a joke of it. "I say we kill Felix" Felix gulped and I giggled. "I was joking Kitty" I said as I pulled Heidemix to my chest; my fluffy chicken teddy.

I felt a cold eeriness and looked at the door to see Jane. Her hood was up and she glared deathly at me. "Aro wants to talk to you two" she hissed.

I looked away from her cold glare as Alec came to my side and pulled me to my feet, kissing me sweetly on my lips.

"We better go mio angelo" he whispered.

**Ending it here, it was just a filler lots of stuff are coming up soon! How will Jane react!? Mwhahaha...**


	20. 20 The Talk

Chapter 20 –

The door seemed to taunt me as we neared it. The silver steel gleaming; terror. I gulped, panic. Would they disapprove of what happened last night, it was obvious it was about that. Why else would they ask us to see them.

Well maybe...

No. I'm screwed.

Alec sighed and smiled down at me and I done the same back. His hand tightened around mine and I rested my head on his shoulders.

Alec pushed the doors open and we stepped in.

Aro stood still grinning, Marcus looked bored and Caius disgusted.

I stepped forward and Aro kissed my hand. I blushed knowing he heard everything that went through my mind that night. He laughed lightly and Alec smirked.

Aro's grin slipped a little and he looked slightly angry at Alec.

"Alec, I am pleased for you, I am" He paused "But you should know better after the Bella situation."

I cleared my throat, knowing about the Cullens after Heidi got into gossip mode last week.

"Aro. I can't get pregnant. I have a special pill for medical reasons so I can't have children" I whispered.

He nodded and his grin returned. "As long as you are safe" he said, I cringed. This just reminded me of the talk my father gave me, the _sex _talk. It was horrible but I would give anything just for one moment to see him even if it involved _The Talk._

Aro took my hands again and shot me an apologetic smile, obviously hearing my previous thoughts. I didn't mind, I really like Aro, he's like the crazy happy uncle-or dad- figure to me. His grin widened and he kissed my forehead, I smiled at the cold feeling and the homely emotions I felt.

He let go and bid me a farewell.

Alec wrapped his arm around my waist kissing my forehead and pulling me out the hall. I laughed as I saw Felix come out my room but went back in as soon as he saw Alec.

Alec pulled me into the room.

"Felix" Alec smiled, Felix gulped making me laugh. "Could you leave... Ashley and I have business to attend to" Alec smirked at me. My breath hitched and my heart sped as I heard the suggestive tone of his voice.

Felix gagged before running out.

Alec kissed along my jaw before pulling me to the floor...

(A/N Kayla isn't here so no way am I doing a lemon, sorry!"

-3 days later-

I walked along the hallway, alone for once. Alec had went away yet again, leaving me. He had to take care of a vampire breaking the rules. Demitri went to track them, Alec to blind them and Felix to rip them apart.

I cringed as I walked down the dark eerie narrow corridor.

Something didn't feel right, II stopped as I heard pin like footsteps walk the hall towards me, something so quiet I shouldn't of heard.

I heard a hiss and turned, heart soaring to meet the blood red eyes of the cloaked figure.

Her glare cold, her fingers twitching. She smiled, laughing lightly.

"Ah. Ashley I thought I'd _never _get you alone" her voice was threatening.

"Hello. Jane" I narrowed my eyes into slits.

Her tinkling laugh filled the air as she stalked towards me, I shuddered realising Alec wasn't here to help me. No way could I stop Jane. She wanted me dead, it was obvious. She hardly ever saw her brother and she didn't seem to like me.

I suddenly remembered the photo in Alec's room of her and a man. They looked so in love, so happy. Maybe she was jealous, Alec had someone and she didn't?

She snarled pushing my thoughts away.

I suddenly felt searing pain as I crumbled to the floor. I felt the same pain as I did last time she did that.

I thrashed painfully as she laughed at my struggling body, everything was hazy, unreal.

I felt anger build inside me and the intense urge to let it out. I screamed and the pain stopped.

I got to my feet, cowering as I looked up to Jane's gaze only to realize she wasn't standing there.

I glanced down and as Jane writhed on the floor, screaming and shaking. Her back arched and the urge to hurt her increased. I watched her, smirking as she shook.

Her eyes were filled in pain, anger, confusion, shock and most importantly fear; fear from me.

"Jane!" Alec, Felix, Heidi and Demitri screamed from the end of the hall. They supported looks of confusion and shock.

"Ashley, stop" Alec ordered bending over his twin.

I looked eyes wide, I couldn't help. I hadn't realised I wasn't controlling it. I looked at my hands, my arms hoping I could control it somehow.

"Now Ashley!" he sounded panicked.

"I can't! I can't stop it! I am not controlling it!" I screamed as I tried to force Jane from screaming and thrashing.

Tears spilled my eyes as Jane looked at me pleadingly. "I'm so sorry, Jane. I can't. I-I. Make it stop!"

Alec held his siter. "Are you using your power Jane?" he asked. She nodded and he pulled her closer.

"Stop and the pain might stop."

She nodded and in seconds she was no longer moving she sat there cringing into her brothers arms.

"Jane. I'm so sorry!" I whisper-yelled.

She looked straight at me, her face blank.

"Go to your room Ashley." Alec never looked at me.

"Jan-" I started.

"Just go!" Alec yelled.

I drew back and went down the hall.

**HAHAH! Bet you weren't expecting that! Just so you know, Ashley wasn't doing any of that. Mwhahaha. **

**Who was? Suggestions? I know who! Hahaha. **


	21. 21 Winston

**=O I'm Shocked, no one guessed right!**

Chapter 21 – Winston

I sat there. Unmoving. What just happened? Did I do that? My eyes brimmed with tears, did Alec not love me anymore?

What If he didn't?

The door opened and Felix stepped in.

"Hey Ash" he smiled sheepishly, his eyes sad.

"Hi Kitty" my voice was quiet and defeated.

Kitty ran to my side and pulled me to his chest. I let out a gut wrenching sob and clung myself to him.

"Kitty. I didn't- I can't. I didn't mean it. I don't like her but I would never purposely-"

"I know" he cut me off, sitting me in a ball on his lap.

For hours I seemed to cry in Felix's arms him shh'ing me and telling me it was okay.

"He doesn't love me anymore does he?" I said once I calmed only to become more hysterical.

He never said anything just kissed my forehead as the door swung open. Alec stood against the frame, pain in his eyes. Betrayal written on his face. I tired to speak but they came out as strangled cries so I buried myself deeper in Felix's arms. Felix's embrace was gone in seconds and I was faced with Alec. He looked into my eyes, kneeing in front of me.

He ran my thumb over my cheek, his eyes still saddened.

"Why?" his voice was barely a whisper.

I shook my head. "Alec. I didn't. I can't do that sort of thing"

He growled. "Obviously you can, Ashley!"

I cowered back.

Alec sighed and immediately apologised. He rested his hands on the side of my face and pulled his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry mio angelo. I love you" he whispered.

Tilting my head up we kissed slowly, carefully.

"What happened?"

I looked at him. "I was walking down the hall. Then I heard Jane walk." I paused.

"You heard her walk?" I nodded to his question, he seemed confused but brushed it off.

"She used her power on me, and I dropped to the floor"

He growled angrily, clenching his fists.

"I just writhed for a few minutes before it stopped. I thought she stopped doing it but when I stood I realised she was thrashing on the floor. I never meant it I swear. I never started it." I looked away, feeling ashamed.

He quietened me pulling me to his chest and lying me down on the bed beside him. We lay there in each others arms, until Jane came in.

She sat down at my side, pushing a stray hair behind my ear and giving me a pat on the cheek. Alec watched confused.

"Ashley. Can I talk to you?" she whispered. I nodded and looked at Alec to leave.

He left but cautiously as if we'd rip each other apart.

Jane sighed and I sat up so we were crossed legged facing each other.

"Jane. I'm so sor-" I started but she held up her hand.

"Don't be. I deserved it. I never knew what it felt like to be the one in pain, I never really understood what I was doing to people."

She looked at her hands, ringing them together.

"I seem so sadistic now." She looked sad. "I have reason to be like that Ashley. I want to tell you something, my past"

I nodded for her to continue.

"Alec and I just turned eighteen. I had been engaged to a wonderful man on my eighteenth. Alec's best friend Winston. He was kind, handsome, smart, funny. Everything great in a man. Winston's family was wealthy and Alec and I's is what you could call commoners. His mother and Father didn't approve so they paid someone to _eliminate _Alec and I. They took us into the woods and we were... um...berated. They left us there to die and we nearly did until Eleazar –he used to stay here- came across us. I guess Alec and I owe Eleazar our lives.

"Winston never gave up searching for us, he died trying. I could never talk to him, I could only watch from afar. I couldn't even change him, his blood was to beautiful to stop. So I never tried" she looked down and I could see that if she was able she would be crying.

I lunged myself at her and wrapped her in a hug. For a minute she stiffened and was unresponsive but she hugged back.

"Alec loves you and I guess we need to try get along, because honestly –don't _ever_ repeat this- but I like you Ashley"

I nodded. "I like you too Jane"

She smiled at me, the door crashed open and I soon found Alec engulfing us into a group hug. Jane and I giggled and he kissed our foreheads.

"My two favourite girls" he whispered.

**Leaving it here! Whooooo.**

**I thought I'd explain Jane's actions. These are pretty much fillers, but something big is happening soon! Mwhahahahahahahahaha. REALLY BIG! Like humongous, I cried writing it put it that way! Mwhahaha.**


	22. 22 Power

**This is what yous have been wanting to know. Review if you guessed it right or if not tell me what you thought.**

Chapter 22 – Power

I sat on the bed, watching as Heidi and Kitty –Felix - bickered among themselves. I laughed as Heidi clapped her hand against the back of Felix's head and Gianna came in, rolling her eyes.

Gianna and Felix excused themselves. They were going for a walk.

I rolled my eyes as Heidi sauntered her way over to me. I laughed as she tried to look inconspicuous. She looked like a hunter stalking her prey.

"Heidi. You can dress me, you have for months"

She laughed and flittered through my dresser.

I let my mind float to when Aro had found out what happened to Jane. He was thrilled, that the power _could _have came from me, I doubt it though.

Heidi pulled out a long sea green dress made of silk and chiffon, it was beautiful and she had made me try it on yesterday.

She helped me put it on but the clasp wouldn't shut.

"What the hell!? You tried it on yesterday, what did you eat a whale?!"

I laughed at Heidi's word choice but it made me a little self conscious.

She tore it off in a huff and replaced it with a white linen dress, that had strips of blue under the bust.

She smiled as she circled me but frowned at the sea green dress, almost willing it to go bigger. Sighing she gave up, I must have been bloated.

Alec cleared his throat as he came in. Heidi walked out, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes until Alec laid me down on the bed.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiled.

I grinned back.

He chuckled as I forcefully kissed him before he led kisses along my jaw. He kissed down my chest to my bust before back to my lips.

"How against marriage are you Ashley" he whispered licking below my ear.

I shuddered at his touch then froze at his question. What is he implying? Did he want to know if I would marry him?

"Um. I'm not sure, of course one day, definitely." I stuttered.

He grinned and kissed me again, I let out a breath, confused.

My heart beat increased as he led kisses over my cleavage.

Heidi sang as she flittered around the room, she pulled me into a red dress and grinned. I smiled at the beautiful lace that framed my body, my hair was in soft curls down my back and my make-up minimum.

She pushed a pair of heels at me, I glared knowing these would be my cause of death. I cannot walk in heels without breaking a leg.

I was excited for some unknown reason. Alec had asked me to 'dine' with him, as he called it. I was worried but excited about the romantic evening that lay ahead. I was jumping feverishly. Heidi was laughing as I hugged her tightly.

She pulled my bedroom doors open, bowing and I giggled at her.

"After you, milady" she joked and I joke-curtsied then skipped beyond the oak, both of us laughing.

She pulled me to her side and flew up the hall to the large oak, marble framed doors.

I smiled and my heart soared in excitement.

She opened the doors and I stepped in.

Like before there were tee-lights everywhere, the table was back and Alec stood sheepishly in front of me. He took my hands in his and led me to the table.

Corin appeared with a tray, obviously doing a favour for Alec.

Corin placed a silver platter in front of me and a goblet of red liquid in front of Alec.

My eyes widened as I realised what was in the goblet but I surpassed it, it wasn't as if Corin dumped a dead human on the table. And I couldn't expect Alec to have nothing.

Corin lifted the top of the platter and my favourite sat afore me, vegetarian lasagne. I smiled at him before thanking him. He left leaving me alone with Alec.

Alec looked nervous and for once not smug but scared.

He passed me my fork and drank from his goblet.

"I was thinking, after this I could show you the place that is special to me, mio angelo" Alec smiled, avoiding my gaze and playing with his hands.

I smiled back and nodded. I took a bite of the lasagne. I felt a turn in my stomach, feeling queasy, I held my hand over my mouth and gagged.

Alec shot up instantly and pulled me into his arms, in seconds I was in front of my toilet being sick. It burned my throat, my nose, everything.

I felt Heidi hold my hair back as Alec rubbed soft circles onto my back and palm. They began talking in panic whispers, obviously realizing something I was oblivious to.

"For the last time, Heidi. It isn't possible, she can't remember. She takes medication" Alec said clearly irritated at Heidi's persistence, I scanned my brain to try make sense of their words.

Me. Pills. Impossibility.

Could they be talking about me being pregnant?

No, Alec is right, it's impossible.

I was sick again making Alec panic and Heidi smooth circles on my back. Alec started getting panicky thinking I had some sort of flu but I could barely register their words.

In seconds the whole guard was crammed into my bedroom and bathroom. Aro walked towards me, placing a hand on mine.

"Alec. It is possible. Can't you hear the heartbeats?" Aro questioned.

Alec growled. "But she could die, Aro"

"Then it's simple, we eliminate the foetus, Jeremy can do it he was a doctor. Can't you J?" Santiago piped up.

"Sure can." Jeremy replied.

Aro sighed. "But the foetus's power could be immaculate"

"Aro, would you risk Ashley's life though?" Heidi hissed.

Aro shook his head while Sulpicia kneeled in front of me and hummed lightly, brushing hair out of my face.

I just sat there, unable to think or comprehend how this could happen.

There was one thing I was certain about. I won't let them kill my child. I may be young and not ready to be a mother but I will not go down without a fight. Then an Idea hit me, I knew what I'd do.

Once everyone had left Alec pulled me to the bed and lay me down, he kissed my cheek before lying down too. His head was just above my stomach and he kissed my small bump lightly. The guard had agreed that in two days they would perform the procedure and Jane had been disgusted. She had called my child an 'it' and to think I was hitting a turning point with Jane.

"_Primavera canta po 'di sole._

_Summer unisce tutti in uno._

_L'autunno pieno di fuoco come le foglie._

_Inverno a sinistra con gli alberi spogli ._

_Il mio angelo attraverso tutte le stagioni_

_Miei cari attraverso tutti gli anni_

_Il mio bambino per sempre_

_Sarai sempre il mio_

_Come ho la tua"_

He sang before I fell asleep.

**Mwhahahaha! Bet'ya didn't expect that!? **

**I know it was kind of rushed but I need to get it out to get my important chapters out later, I've wrote them but they need tweeking and to be changed before I update.**


	23. 23 Kitty on My Side

**After this there will be like 2 more chapters, and a sequel! =D I can't leave the story were I left it, mwhaha. **

Chapter 23 – Kitty on my side

I woke up groggily in Alec's arms. He sighed and kissed me as I shuffled away. I made sure to not cry.

Heidi had thought best not to disturb me and let me wash and dress by myself. I pulled on a long royal blue cotton dress and my cloak.

When I was ready, I turned to see Alec still sitting there. He was looking at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He looked sad and depressed.

I walked towards him and tilted his chin up with my middle finger. "Are you okay Alec?" I whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

His hand wrapped into my hair as he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. His other hand discovered the lengths of my cheekbones.

"I love you" he mumbled against my cheek.

"I love you too" I whispered.

His palm lowered and slowly grazed my stomach making my heart shatter. Wasn't it bad enough already, he didn't want the child and yet he seemed so compassionate about it.

He sighed. "Our night got caught short last night, and I had to ask you something. Meet me in the library in a hour?"

I nodded as he left, letting tears fall silently.

(1 hour later)

The library was in its usual state, clean and organized. I looked around until I saw Alec. He smiled at me before pulling us through the window/doors.

He slung me over his back and ran up the side of the tower.

I was dazed when we reached the top, we stood so far above ground. I could see everything, the sun rising, the birds flying, hell I could see the trees in the distance move.

The wind whipped my hair and I breathed in.

"Beautiful isn't it."

She nodded.

Alec P.O.V Whoop!

I couldn't do it, I was too nervous. I couldn't bring myself to say it, what if she said no?

What if she thought I was only asking because of the baby?

I had wanted so badly to propose the night of our dinner, but the news of my child had to unfold.

This would kill me, something that was part of Ashley, being taken before birth.

My child, Ashley's child. It would kill her to lose this child and I knew it. To say I wasn't remotely happy to be a father with my beautiful mate would be lie. But knowing that Bella living during childbirth was a miracle, it is rare for the mother to live and Ashley was weak and not to mention younger.

I sighed, I want her to be mine forever, I want to marry her, please her, make her happy, make her laugh, I even wanted to argue with her so long as she was my wife. My beautiful, childish, crazy, sarcastic brute of a wife.

"Ashley" I whispered wrapping my arms around her, she was to close to the edge for my liking.

She nuzzled her head into my chest as she turned. "Hmm"

I could do it, I'll ask her. I'll ask her to be mine, be my always.

"Wou-"

Ashley P.O.V

The strain in Alec's voice meant he wanted to say something important.

"Wou-" he started but was cut off in a growl.

"Don't!" I heard Heidi hiss.

"Oh shut it blondie!"

"Shut up Felix!

I turned to see Heidi, Jane, Felix and Demitri.

"Ashley, Alec. I don-"

Heidi cut Felix off. "They have to! Or. She. Will. Die!"

"Can't you see she wants this baby?!" Felix bit back.

Heidi groaned and leaned against Demitri. Demitri rested his cheek on her head.

"I agree with Heidi" Demitri said.

"Well _I _agree with Felix!" I screamed, they all looked taken back. I was even taken back, _screaming at vampires, really Ashley?_

"Ashley you could die" Alec whispered.

I shook my head, I couldn't care less, I wasn't killing my baby. I wouldn't give up _our _child. Never.

I walked to the edge to climb down but Alec beat me there and pulled me onto his back, the guys had successfully ruined the moment.

When we reached the bottom I pulled back from him.

I was not and will _never _give up this baby. If I die. I die. My baby will be alive and that is all that matters.

I could imagine a little girl, dark hair and blue eyes, bright smile. Smug smirk she inherited from her father. Bad humour she inherited from me. Short tempered, smart, beautiful and friendly.

My baby girl.

Mine and _Alec's _baby girl.

I will not give in. I will not lose my child to a bunch of paranoid vampires.

**I know it's short but awk well! =P**


	24. 24 Runaway

Chapter 24 - Runaway

I came into my bedroom crying after that. I flopped into the armchair and let my mind wander.

This couldn't be happening. It isn't possible, but yet it happened to Bella. But we had protection. I know their feelings towards me conceiving this child and the only ones supporting me are Felix and Aro, but I knew Aro wanted to know what great power the child would have. Even Heidi wants me to get rid of my child. Alec's child, and he doesn't want it. He doesn't want a part of us, he says he doesn't want something that will put my life at risk. I am not ready to be a mother but I won't kill the child even if it was unplanned. I can't let them kill her. I can see it a little girl, her eyes a soft blue like mines and her hair dark like Alec's. I can see her porcelain skin and the rosy cheeks. I will not give up this child. I know they will use force if I don't comply. I don't know how I'll get around it.

"Hello, mio angelo" Alec admired me from the door breaking my train of thought.

"Hi" I said in a small voice unable to meet his gaze.

He frowned and his eyes were sad. He walked over and kneeled in front of the armchair.

"It will be ok, we'll rid the foetus"

I turned my head away from him, trying to hold in the tears and not succeeding well. He doesn't want what is part of us.

"Why don't you want her, Alec?"

"her?"

"Answer!" I shouted and he didn't put me in my place he just lowered his gaze.

"I c-can't lose you" he sighed.

I broke into sobs, oh I hate hormones. He looked up and lifted me from the seat.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me. He kissed my head and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I knew what I had to do, I have to run away. How? I do not know, when? I do not know either. I just know that I have to save my child. I won't be the death of my child and I won't let them either.

I sat with Alec for a few hours before Jane came in.

Jane turned her nose in distaste, she hated '_that thing that is growing in Ashley'_ as she put it. She rolled her eyes at our intimateness.

"Heidi went fishing, Alec. You need to feed"

I stiffened and Alec felt it. I looked at his eyes which were now almost black with thirst. I wouldn't starve him as much as I hated what they ate.

Alec sighed and looked at his sister "I'm not hungry, Jane"

"Bull" Jane hissed.

I intervened before WWIII started "Alec, you can't starve yourself, go"

He looked at me with unsure eyes and Jane looked disbelieving to the point she started laughing. I rolled my eyes at her earning a glare. She wouldn't attack me because we both knew is she tried my child would reverse her pain that is if she got through Alec first.

Alec kissed me briefly. "Love you, mio angelo" he whispered.

"Love you too, Alec." I smiled as he left with Jane.

I let myself break into sobs. I could leave. Now, I could run. This would be my only chance, but without goodbyes.

They would be busy 'feeding' soon.

I devised a plan in my head and waited by my door until I heard the click of the steel doors ahead.

I grabbed my white cloak and threw it on my body. Tears brimmed as I looked down at the ruby necklace on my neck. The one Alec gave me.

I breathed in sharply, picking up Heidemix.

This would be it leaving my family behind. Leaving Kitty, Demitri, Heidi, Chelsea, Sulpicia, Athendora, Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Renata, Corin, Santiago, Afton and the list does on but most importantly I'd be leaving the love of my life.

I walked until I reached reception, Gianna noticed me and watched wide eyed.

I smiled but the tears clocked the happiness.

"Ashley?" Gianna croaked.

I said a goodbye before running down the hall. I would have to be quick now. Gianna would have to wait until the feed to warn them and within seconds they could be here.

I ran down the marble hallway, my dress fanning out behind me. I found the door, I hadn't seen since my first night here.

I pulled it open forcefully and ran out. I ran till I was just past the alleyway. I stood in the light, squinting.

I tuned when I heard the slam of the door.

I turned around and stepped back, more into the light.

There stood Alec, his face in pain, his eyes sad and he looked as if his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Ashley?" His voice cracked.

Tears fled down my cheeks as I sobbed. People started to watch with interest from the street making it impossible for Alec to cross into the light to get me.

His hand moved forward uncertain, it was still under the shade and I stood there sobbing.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, taking a few steps back.

"No. Please don't leave me" he whispered, his voice filled with pain.

I shook my head vigorously "I have to"

"Ashley. Please. Mio angelo, don't leave me. I love you"

The tears seemed to multiply at his words. I took another few steps back.

"I love you too, Alec." I said before turning.

"Wait!" he called, I turned back around to meet his eyes. He looked as if he could be in tears. He stayed hidden in the shadows, his usual confidence gone. "If you have this child, I'll never see you again. You'll die."

I nodded. "I know. I guess this is goodbye, Alec. I love you. Tell Demitri there is no point in trying, our child will reflect his power."

He shook his head. "Ashley! No, please! Ashley!" he shouted after me as I walked down the street.

I whispered my next words knowing he could still hear me. "I love you my darling, forever. My heart is yours.

"_Primavera canta po 'di sole._

_Summer unisce tutti in uno._

_L'autunno pieno di fuoco come le foglie._

_Inverno a sinistra con gli alberi spogli ._

_Il mio angelo attraverso tutte le stagioni_

_Miei cari attraverso tutti gli anni_

_Il mio bambino per sempre_

_Sarai sempre il mio_

_Come ho la tua" _

I sang the words he sang to me many a nights.

"I love you, Alec." I whispered, walking off my heart shredding in two.

Alec. P.O.V

I just dropped to the ground, I love her, with all my heart.

She walked away singing my mother's song. And I knew since I saw her in the alleyway that If I was human, the tears would be streaming.

I would never see her again, the love of my life is gone.

I wouldn't be able to catch her in time by night fall, maybe if she walked but I know she isn't stupid enough.

I pulled the engagement ring from my pocket and dry sobbed.

If I had a heart before, I defiantly didn't now, she ripped it from my chest.

I played with the ring, her face burned my mind.

My everything had left me, my life had been pulled from out under me.

Ashley was gone.

**Okay, so I'm emotional right now so that made me cry, call me a pansy. It was sad =( To write anyway. **

**Review please! Since, I will be ending it after next chapter, don't worry there shall be a SEQUEL! =D**


	25. 25 No Happily Ever After

**THIS IS IT! LAST CHAPTER! OMIGOD, I feel so depressed now.**

Chapter 25 – No Happily Ever After.

I sighed. The other passengers kept stealing glances but who wouldn't, here I sat in a long ball gown, silk cloak and tears running down my cheeks on a plane.

Modern day Cinderella.

The tears seemed to manifest as the image of Alec appeared in my brain.

His ruby eyes, his smug smile, his black chopped hair. The image of him dry sobbing, the pain on his face, the begging...

Stop!

I clutched my stomach, I was really big now and it wouldn't be long. I had to be quick, really quick. If I don't make it to the Cullens on time, I could possibly die.

The man next to me sent me a sympathetic look, he had red hair that was slightly thinning and had soft green eyes. He smiled down at his hand, a silver ring wrapped around his finger. He was married.

I would give anything to be married to Alec.

"Isn't she a beauty" the man said, I looked at what was in his hands, a small photo of a baby. She had red hair and emerald green eyes, she was slightly chubby and I grinned at the photo.

"She is" I agreed.

"How long are you?" he smiled sweetly.

I frowned I wasn't sure about realistic age, all I new was that it happened fast.

"I'm due really soon"

He smiled. "Good luck and don't shout at that man of yours when the time comes, I've learned first-hand that it is scary to be assaulted by a pregnant woman" he laughed.

I laughed along, but my heart tore. I wouldn't be shouting at Alec, I would probably never see him again.

"What do you think it is?" he asked.

I smiled, "A girl"

He grinned. "A little princess" he whispered to himself, obviously thinking of his daughter.

I smiled politely.

"_Will all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their belts, we are arriving in Seattle airport, thank you for flying with International Air. I hope you enjoyed your flight." _the intercom said almost robotically but I could hear the high pitched, nasally voice of the flight attendant.

I sighed as the blonde woman checked all our seatbelts.

This was it.

Alice P.O.V

I was getting frustrated, I could only see glimmers.

It was as if something was blocking my image, I groaned. Great, I had a headache. I am not supposed to get headaches. Ow... no a migraine.

My eyes widened in surprise as a vision hit me, someone was allowing me.

_Carlisle opened the door and there stood a girl. I couldn't see her properly, she was cloaked and her head down so we could only see the long hair that peered out._

_She was clutching a large stomach. Tears tinkled from her face._

_It was easy to hear the multiple heart beats, they were fast._

_She looked up, she had beautiful ice blue eyes held in a pale face that was beautifully framed with mousey brown hair. _

"_Dr. Cullen?"_

_Carlisle nodded and the girl controlled her sobs._

"_Can you deliver a hybrid?" ..._

The vision was cut off, as if that was all I was to see. It was like a sparring war between two forces. One desperately wanted me to see and the other was completely against it.

"Carlisle" Edwards voice said. "You need to set up the medical supplies we used for Bella. Emmett, Jasper go get some donated blood with Carlisle's blood doner card"

Everyone was confused but no one questioned.

Edward and I looked at each other for a moment before we heard tires drive up the pathway.

Ashley P.O.V

The taxi stopped and I handed him the rest of the cash I had in my shorts I had worn the first night.

The cabbie smiled and got out.

He opened the door for me and I smiled at the old man, in his sixties.

"G'day m'am" he smiled.

"Thank you sir"

He drove off and I walked towards the door.

I sighed and raised my hand to knock but the door opened a few seconds before.

I peeked from under my hood, they wouldn't be able to see me.

The man facing me was beautiful, clear pale skin, topaz coloured eyes and white blonde hair.

He smiled, his features weirdly portrayed compassion. I clutched my bulging stomach. I slowly inclined my head.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, it was obvious it was him but if I were to make a mistake.

The beautiful man nodded and I pulled back a sob.

"Can you deliver a hybrid?" I whispered.

The man stepped forward and slung an arm over my shoulder, pulling me inside. I cried into his shoulder before a beautiful woman calmed me. She had caramel coloured hair and looked as if to be out of the silent movie era.

I looked around, all of them were beautiful. On my right were three women, one small with gorgeous pixie features and spiky black hair. The other with stunning ivory skin and mahogany curls and the last tall blonde and glamorous all of them had the same topaz eyes just some slightly darker than others. I assumed this was because of periods of feeding, Alec's eyes would grow dark crimson till finally black the longer he deprived his feeding.

"Alec?" a velvet voice sounded. I looked forward to see a beautiful man, he had windswept bronze hair and chiselled features. He smiled kindly and I somehow realised who this was.

"Stop reading my mind Edward" I laughed.

He chuckled.

Dr. Cullen then talked. "How far along are you?"

"A week and a half"

He seemed to have chocked on air. "A week and a half?"

I nodded, he shared a uneasy look with Edward.

The pixie girl stood up when two men walked in.

One was tall and buff, he was handsome and had cute dimples and curly black hair the other wore his hair long blonde and wavy, he looked kind of depressing.

Edward chuckled.

"I'm so sorry...?" The pixie girl started.

"Ashley" I whispered.

"Sorry, Ashley. I can't stay, hybrid pregnancies give me headaches."

I nodded as her and the depressing vampire walked out.

"Tell us how you... um... got in this situation" The doctor suggested.

Edward sighed and put his face in his palms reading my mind.

"Okay. Well, when two people or in this case a human and vampire care very much for each-"

Everyone laughed and I sat back. The burly man laughed the loudest "I already like this chick"

I sighed, he reminded me so much of Kitty.

"I was staying in Volterra and one night I wandered around alone. A woman; Heidi invited me to _tour _the castle with a hundred other tourists. During their feed, I ran to a little girl. Aro was intrigued and spared the child's life in exchange for my mortality. I was promised a year of humanity.

Alec had to guard me after my attempts of escaping. He fe- we fell in love.

And to cut to the chase... Alec and I were very sexually frustrated and this often lead to kissing. One time it got a bit further than that, I thought we were safe because of the pills I was medicated with for health reasons, but alas I am pregnant"

Everyone nodded but Edward looked pained.

"When you... um had sex did you wake up bruised?" he whispered.

I understood straight away, Aro had heard everything in Edwards mind the last time the Cullens visited Volterra – before I arrived – Edward and Bella's...child was conceived_._

"No" I said and his face fell "But I am not Alec's singer, it was easier for him to control himself"

Carlisle handed me a cup, the liquid was red and I gawked at him.

"I can't. I'm a vegetarian" I said.

He shook his head, his white blonde hair barely moving "The babies, I mean baby needs it"

Edward stood up and motioned for Carlisle to follow him. They spoke in hushed voices so I didn't hear anything.

I winced as the Doc taped me up. The damn baby broke my ribs but for some reason I was happy. It was some sort of movement right?

Although it felt like the baby was constantly trying to beat itself up by the number of poundings I received.

The doc smiled and walked out leaving me to watch cartoons in peace. Bella and Edward's daughter Renesmee wouldn't watch cartoons; she read which made me feel like a five year old.

I sucked on the blood, feeling monstrous.

_Oh great!_

I called Rose, she seemed to like me, if it was because I was pregnant I was unsure but she had been nice from the start. She said she understood about being forced into vampirism.

"What?" Rose asked from the door.

"I um... might have _accidentally _peed myself." I said sheepishly.

Rose rolled her eyes but then they widened as she looked at me.

"Carlisle" she sang nervously.

The Cullens came in as a shot of pain hit me. I screamed into my hand.

Carlisle worked as Bella soothed me. She ran her hand over my forehead.

I screamed again in pain as something sliced along my stomach.

Blood gargled and frothed at my mouth reminding me of the time Jane had used her power on me, but this? This was far worse.

I screamed and shook tears from my face as the pain kept coming.

Everything was fading and my screams came out shaky.

Something injected me at all angles, from either of my wrists, my ankles and neck.

The screaming seemed to increase as the burn hit my body. I heard cries from not just one child as everything faded into darkness and fire. The last thing I saw was the bright orange of a Luna Eclipse...

3 years later.

I laughed as my children played with Nessie, Seth, Quil, Embry, Claire and Jacob.

Luna; my daughter shot glares at Alexander. Alexander stuck his tongue out at his sister. Those two were at war with each other from the second they were foetuses. This had been one of the causes of my painful pregnancy.

Joshua was the only one who didn't play, he sat under the tree reading one of Carlisle's medical journals. Josh was the neutral one, the only one able to stop Alex and Luna's arguments. Whether that was to do with his power or not.

There powers had mixed and changed from Alec and I's.

I had figured I had the power to make other's powers intense and stronger, being able to strengthen someone else's power.

Josh had a twisted form of Alec's, Alec's was to paralyze your senses while Josh's was to paralyze your body, you could still feel everything.

Alexander could turn your powers against you, I had later realised he was the one who had turned Jane's power against herself.

And lastly was Luna's she had the power to stop your power from working, If you were near her she could forcefully shut of your usage of your power.

All three powers were alike as they had formed from their parents.

I only wish Alec was here to see this. His children. I wish he could only know I was alive.

But I couldn't go back, I couldn't. I didn't have the courage.

Luna tugged at my hand and I grinned at her. She had her father's colour of hair, ringlets that descended down her back. Except she had grey eyes, as did Alexander who looked so much like Alec.

Josh looked different, he had my hair colour – mousey brown- and my old ice blue eyes.

All of my kids were different, Josh was intelligent, sensitive. Alex was tough, demanding and protective. Luna was sarcastic, tom boyish and hyper active.

I love them very much...

**ALL DONE! That last bit was so I don't have to go on for ages about powers in the sequel. I will be doing a sequel and the first few chapters will be posted on the **_**27 **____**May **_**, for a reviewer. **

**The sequel will be in Luna's P.O.V in the quest for her father.**

**Summary: Luna, Alex and Josh turn nineteen and Luna receives the ruby necklace and a lesson on her mother's past. Luna goes to the Volturi, decided on not telling her father who she really is. Everything is fine until Alex and Josh show up, Alex abhors Alec and Luna soon finds herself choosing between her father and her brothers. Everything has went downhill until Erik shoes up; he is Maggie's brother and Luna's old friend. He helps her through everything but what is to be done with a suicidal Alec? And will Alec ever find out Ashley is alive?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Bye! This is so hard, I don't like finishing stories!**


	26. AN Sequel

My Sequel is up for The Thrist for My blood and body it's called The Need For Eternal Suffering

Go onto my profile.

Thanks xxxx


End file.
